Stupid Love
by NadineYumi
Summary: Yunho menyeringai pada pria didepannya, pertemuan tiba-tiba itu tidak serta merta membuat lukanya sirna, "Setelah semuanya kau masih berani menemuiku Kim JaeJoong?".
1. Chapter 1

**STUPID LOVE**

Main Pairing : Yunjae

**.**

**.**

**EPISODE 1**

Saat itu hujan sangat lebat ketika aku baru saja keluar dari mini market, karena toko sudah kehabisan stok payung aku akhirnya menunggu disamping pintu otomatis sampai hujan berhenti, kulihat beberapa pelajarpun turut berteduh disana menunggu hujan reda.

Karena bosan mereka memakai jaket pelindung hujannya lalu bergegas pergi, Berdiri disampingku pelajar yang juga baru pulang sekolah, sambil menunggu hujan reda sesekali ia menenggak minuman ringan yang baru saja dibelinya, cukup menggelitik karena mataku tertarik untuk melihatnya, perawakannya yang tinggi kurus serta wajah imutnya menjadi perhatian diantara beberapa orang disekitarku. Bukannya tidak memperhatikan, ia juga kelihatannya awas dengan mata yang menujunya. Saat hujan sedikit mereda tiba-tiba remaja itu berlari menuju sepedanya lalu kembali kesampingku.

"Ini". Ujarnya tiba-tiba mengagetkanku sambil mengulurkan payung yang ia ambil dari sepedanya ,mataku tiga kali berkedip menatapnya keheranan.

"Huh?". Mata dan mulutku menganga tak percaya, untuk apa ia memberikan payungnya sendiri padaku?.

"Ini pakailah punyaku". Katanya lagi menekankan. Jika ia memberikannya pada nenek-nenek atau ibu-ibu aku baru bisa mengerti, tapi apa maksudnya malah diberikan padaku?.

"Ah tidak usah, kau pakai saja aku bisa menunggu sampai hujannya berhenti" balasku dengan sopan, namun tiba-tiba payungnya sudah berpindah dari tangannya ke kepalan tanganku olehnya.

"Sudah kau pakai saja, aku bawa jaket hujan, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini". Ujarnya meyakinkanku. Aku sungguh heran dengan perilakunya tapi jika tidak kuterima ia akan semakin memaksaku, ya sudah aku pakai saja walau perasaanku tidak enak.

"Oh ya sudah, terimakasih ya".

"Iya" balasnya sambil melemparkan senyum padaku.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu". Ujarku sambil membuka payung. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sana karena kuatir dengan motif pelajar SMU itu.

"Siapa namamu kalau boleh tahu?". Tanyanya sebelum melepasku pergi.

Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kim Jaejoong". balasku sebentar sebelum menerobos guyuran hujan didepanku, gemericik air membasahi sepatuku, namun bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan aku lebih khawatir pada pemuda itu yang masih tersenyum melihatku ketika aku menengok ke belakang, kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat menelusuri belokan-belokan kecil deretan toko-toko, kafe, restoran yang terkenal di kota ini.

Apa pemuda itu kenal padaku?, kenapa ia begitu baik padaku?. Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di benakku sampai aku tidak sadar sepatu basahku sudah berada tepat di depan tempatku mencari nafkah.

"Sudah kau beli pesanannya?". Seseorang yang sudah menungguku langsung membukakan pintu untukku.

"Iya hanya ini yang ada di Konbini". (Konbini=Convinience Store)

Pria besar didepanku langsung merebut kaleng-kaleng minuman keras dari dus yang kubawa dan membawanya ke belakang meja bundar tempat botol-botol minuman keras terpajang.

"Malam ini sepertinya akan ramai, kita kekurangan stok minuman". Ujarnya sambil memindahkan kaleng-kaleng minuman itu kedalam kulkas. Ia salah satu pegawai tempat ini, seorang yang bertanggung jawab untuk masalah minuman.

"Cepat sana siap-siap, sebentar lagi tokonya mau buka". Sahutnya membuat kakiku melangkah ke ruang loker untuk menaruh tas dan mengambil handuk lalu pergi ke shower room.

.

Air hangat mengguyur seluruh tubuhku yang kedinginan, wajah pelajar baik hati itu tiba-tiba melintas dikepalaku. Aku masih tak habis fikir kenapa ia memberikan payungnya untukku. Masih ingin menikmati air hangat sambil merangkai pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tentang pemuda yang baru kutemui tadi namun bayangan seseorang sudah mengantri didepan kamar mandi. Aku buru-buru menarik handukku lalu bergegas keluar kamar mandi.

Aku lalu menuju loker yang bertandakan namaku, tiga tahun sudah aku merantau ke Ibukota dan memulai nasibku disini sejak usiaku 17 tahun, kugeser satu persatu gantungan baju-baju harum yang baru selesai dilaundry.

Hari ini aku memutuskan memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan rompi hitam bergaris putih di lengannya, dasi kupu-kupu kusematkan diantara kerah baju, kurapikan sedikit rambutku dengan Gel sehingga nampak berkilauan di kaca, tak lupa lipgloss untuk bibir dan pengharum sebagai senjataku malam ini. Aku melihat kaca dan penampakanku sudah berubah total.

"Sore senior Kim". Salam beberapa pemuda yang bertemu denganku di ruang istirahat tempat kami berkumpul sebelum Klub dibuka. Beberapa dari mereka adalah orang baru, ada juga yang masih berstatus training.

"Sore juga, kerja yang semangat ya hari ini". Ujarku berusaha menyemangati mereka.

"Siap senior". jawab mereka serempak.

Manajer kami masuk untuk memberikan pengarahan pada kami, sebelum klub dibuka dan mempersilahkan pelanggan masuk ia biasanya akan mengumumkan pencapaian klub dan siapa saja yang sudah berkontribusi memberi pemasukan untuk toko kami ini.

"No.1 Kim Jaejoong". Katanya mengumumkan nama terakhir diri listnya, aku memberi pemasukan paling banyak dari penjualan minuman dan jasa servis kami, oleh karena itu minggu ini fotoku akan dipajang terbesar didepan toko. Sebuah pencapaian biasa untukku dalam beberapa bulan ini.

"Bonus akan ditambahkan lagi ke rekeningmu".

"Terimakasih" kataku sambil diiringi tepuk tangan dari rekan-rekanku.

"Baiklah semuanya bersiap…Jadikan tempat ini bersinar terang malam ini!"

"Iya Semangat!" jawab kami serempak.

Pukul 18.00 tepat Pintu Klub pun dibuka. Kami bersiap dengan senyum kami laksana malaikat siap mencabut seluruh isi dompet para pelanggan kami.

OoO

"Bir 2 di meja 11, pelangganmu malam ini Mr. Tadano, dia membookingmu sampai besok, jaga jangan sampai dia mabuk ya, dia baru kembali dari Jepang". Ujar managerku sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Selamat malam Tadano-san" ujarku tersenyum pada Pria yang akan menjadi kostumerku malam ini.

Seorang pria keturunan Jepang yang mempunyai usaha Trading Jepang-Korea, memiliki keluarga bahagia dengan istri cantik kewarganegaraan Korea, Kedua anaknyapun memiliki prestasi di sekolahnya, hidup nyaman serba berkecukupan tidak membuatnya puas, ia merasa bosan dengan semua itu dan aku menjadi tempat hiburannya.

"Hey sweety" katanya dalam bahasa inggris sembari memelukku.

"Aku senang kau gembira melihatku tapi kita minum dulu ya, nanti manajerku marah" kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku.

"Oh tentu saja, maaf aku terlalu bersemangat, aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu".

"Silahkan duduk" kataku sambil menuangkan anggur kedalam gelas kaca kami masing-masing, takut mabuk aku hanya memenuhi gelasku sepertiganya.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya?". Tanyaku segera menyapu rasa penasarannya untuk mengobrol denganku.

"Menyenangkan, tapi aku ingin cepat kembali, aku rindu dirimu".

"Aku juga merindukanmu tapi aku sibuk jadi tidak bisa memikirkanmu terus". Jawabku.

"Wow kau kejam sekali".

Sambil menenggak minumanku, kaki kunaikkan ke kaki satunya lagi "Aku ini primadona, semua orang ingin kurindukan".

Wajahnya yang sudah memerah mengkerut, kelihatan sedih namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bhahaha kau ini lucu sekali, tentu saja kau bintang disini, oleh karena itu malam ini aku senang sekali bisa mendapatkanmu".

"Kau tidak lupa membelikanku oleh-oleh kan?". Sedikit manja dengan bersender padanya ia langsung mengerti lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Mochiron honey…ini". Ia menyerahkan kotak hitam padaku, setelah dibuka nampak jam tangan mewah Tagheur Swiss dengan lapisan emas dipinggirnya.

"Terimakasih, aku ingin jam seperti ini, lain kali kalau kau ke Jepang lagi bawakan aku kalung emas". Ujarku bercanda yang langsung diserbu oleh tawa darinya.

Satu jam kemudian setelah aku membawanya mengobrol memutar-mutar, dua anggur dan tiga bir beralkohol rendah habis dimeja, Ia sudah setengah mabuk dan tangannya sudah mengalung dileherku.

"Kau mau dimana malam ini sayang?" tanyanya sambil mencubit pipiku dengan gemas, aku menenggak bir beralkohol rendah dari gelasku, aku diingatkan agar tidak mabuk oleh manajerku, aku harus bekerja secara profesional.

"Bagaimana jika di Hilton".

Aku menaruh gelasku, jari tanganku mulai bermain didada bidang pria Jepang separuh baya itu, umurnya yang hampir setengah abad tidak membuatnya terlihat tua sama sekali, dadanya yang bidang serta otot tangannya yang kekar menjadikannya lebih terlihat muda sepuluh tahun.

"Aku bosan bermain disini, aku ingin kolam renang dan sauna".

"Tentu saja sayang apapun akan kaudapatkan, kau milikku malam ini". Bibirnya yang bau alkohol itu mendekat padaku, berniat menciumku sebelum jariku menghentikannya.

"Kau harus bersabar, ini akan jadi kejutan kita malam ini".

"Baiklah. Ayo keluar sekarang". Katanya sudah tidak sabar, aku menghabiskan dulu gelasku sebelum membawa kartu kreditnya ke kasir.

oOo

Penjaga kami sudah mengeluarkan mobil Tadano-san, dengan berjalan sempoyongan setengah sadar aku membopongnya kedalam mobil.

"Maaf tuan no.1" ujar penjaga padaku setelah aku membawa Tadano-san ke mobilnya".

"Iya, ada apa?".

"Ada yang mencari anda, dia mau masuk tapi belum cukup umur, ia bersikeras menunggu diluar, katanya dia saudara anda". Kata penjaga itu.

"Saudara?".

Aku menengok kearah sang penjaga klub menunjukkan jarinya, Aku tidak punya saudara, jadi siapa yang dimaksud. Seorang pemuda keluar dari balik bayangan hitam yang disoroti lampu jalanan, perawakannya tinggi kurus, aku masih mengingat wajah itu, wajah yang sore tadi disampingku dengan jaket merah yang menutupi seragam SMUnya. Pemuda yang memberikan payungnya untukku, kenapa ia bisa ada disini?, pikirku bingung.

"Malam". Ujarnya mendekatiku, ia melihatku sedikit terkejut, mungkin karena penampilanku yang berbeda, baru pertama kali ada pelajar menyapaku ketika aku sedang bekerja diklub malam seperti ini. Malu terpancar diwajahku namun aku berpura-pura bersikap wajar.

"Malam juga" balasku kikuk. "Apa kau mau mengambil payungnya?, payungnya masih ada di…".

"Tidak aku cuma mau mengembalikan ini". katanya memotongku.

"Apa?".

"Kau menjatuhkannya tadi sore, kau kelihatan tergesa-gesa waktu meninggalkan toko" katanya sambil menyodori jimat dari HP yang tidak sengaja terlepas waktu berlari menembus hujan sore tadi.

"Kau menungguku hanya untuk memberi ini?"

"Mungkin ini berharga bagimu".

Jimat kecil pemberian ibuku yang selalu tergantung di HPku, bukan barang mahal dan istimewa namun benda ini sudah bersama HPku selama tiga tahun.

"Oh iya, terimakasih lagi kalau begitu"

"Aku sempat mengikutimu dengan sepeda sore tadi, aku ingin masuk waktu itu tapi seorang mengusirku, makanya aku datang lagi sekarang dan menunggumu sampai kau selesai bekerja".

"Hmm kau belum cukup umur"

"Kau bekerja disini?". Tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Iya". Aku sedikit melirik kearah Tadano-san yang masih tertidur dibangku mobil belakang.

"Ooooh". Bibirnya menganga agak lama, aku tahu apa yang sedang melintas dipikirannya, bekerja ditempat seperti tentu bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang biasa orang kerjakan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku ada pekerjaan". Kataku berusaha mempercepat percakapan kami.

"Boleh aku mampir kapan-kapan?". Pertanyaannya membuatku terkejut.

"Apa?".

"Sebentar lagi usiaku 18 tahun, saat itu aku sudah bisa masuk ke tempat ini". Senyumnya melengkung, aku malah khawatir.

"Hmmm…bagaimana ya tempat ini…".

"Aku akan bawa uang". Potongnya.

"Tapi ini bukan tempat bermain anak remaja sepertimu". Kataku berusaha menjelaskan, ia sama sekali tidak terintimidasi malahan senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Aku tahu ini tempat apa". Balasnya yang membuatku kepalaku semakin pusing. Aku Spechless dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" katanya lagi seraya menunduk hormat. Ia kemudan berlari menuju sepedanya yang terparkir. Ia mengayuh sepedanya ke jalan kearahku yang sedang mematung, dengan senyumnya yang lebar ia berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Sampai bertemu lagi…". ujarnya sebelum melaju menjauhiku.

oOo

**_Hi hi hi Nadine comeback dengan cerita terbaru, semoga reviewnya bagus buat yang satu ini…kasih komen ya...  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tiga tahun kemudian**_

Orangtuaku bilang jika sudah dewasa aku harus bisa mempertanggung-jawabkan semua perbuatanku, masa transisi menjadi remaja tanggung menuju dewasa bukan hal sulit namun tidak mudah dijalankan, belajar mandiri, mengetahui dunia luar serta belajar mencintai semuanya akan dirasakan seorang remaja.

Hmm _Mencintai_, kata itu terlalu tinggi untukku, sangat tinggi sehingga aku tidak tahu jika aku sudah melewatinya atau melebihi batasnya, menurut sebuah kutipan yang kupelajari True love is doesn't exist, yang ada hanya cinta untuk memanfaatkan satu sama lain entah itu dalam arti baik atau buruk, sebuah hiperbola yang orang agungkan agar manusia mempunyai harapan bahwa cinta adalah segala-segalanya, hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, gila, bahkan kehilangan pikiran sehat saat kau menemukan seseorang yang kau pikir cinta sejatimu, membuat semua duniamu tidak ada tanpanya, membuat semua logika berpindah tempat.

Aku tidak percaya dengan pemikiran seperti itu, yang aku percayai Cinta itu nyata dan dia bersamaku sekarang.

_Cirp cirp cirp cirp…_

Suara burung kenari bernyanyi di jendela, dentuman halus musik pop rock dan harumnya kopi membuka mataku perlahan, seseorang yang sangat cantik dimataku melihatku tersenyum saat aku bangun, ia memberikan kecupan didahiku lalu ia jatuh dipelukanku sambil menggumamkan selamat pagi padaku. Dunia begitu indah bagi kami berdua dan aku tidak perduli sisanya.

.

**EPISODE 2**

**My Love is Blind**

"Mau tambah kreamer?" tanyanya setelah aku keluar kamar mandi, ia yang hanya memakai kemeja dengan kaki telanjang seolah menggodaku untuk mendekatinya, tanganku melingkar didadanya, kuciumi lehernya yang wangi.

"Mmm Wangi sekali".

Tak tahan tanganku yang satu lagi untuk meremas bokongnya.

"Kopinya atau aku?". Tanyanya dengan nada menggodaku.

"Kopinya".

"Oya? Lalu kenapa kau mengendus padaku?!". Protesnya berusaha melepaskanku.

"Kau cemburu ya?".

"Pada kopi?. Tidak terimakasih". Balasnya lucu, sikapnya yang seperti ini yang selalu membuatku bahagia, dengannya waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Kugeser kopi yang ia buat, tubuhnya melayang di atas tanganku, kami berdua lalu jatuh diatas kasur empuk, aku diatasnya menciuminya bertubi-tubi, ia bagai cacing mengeliat meronta namun tak kuasa merengkuh leherku saat bibirku mendarat di bibirnya, mengecup dengan lembut lalu perlahan ciuman kami semakin panas sepanas tubuh kami yang bergesekan, semenit kemudian handuk yang kupakai serta kemeja seksinya sudah berada dilantai, kami bergulingan saling mencumbu satu sama lain.

Ia sangat lihai di ranjang, bagaimana tidak setelah pertarungan panas kami semalam ia masih bisa membuat juniorku kelaparan dipagi harinya, jika ia sudah diranjang ia akan selihai penari balet.

"Yah Yunho tubuhmu bagus sekali untuk ukuran anak muda seusiamu". Bibirnya mendarat di bibirku lalu berpindah ke belahan dadaku menciuminya dari atas ke bawah, ia tersenyum pada juniorku sebelum membawanya masuk ke mulutnya, tubuhku mulai bereaksi, seluruh tubuhku seperti kena setrum, bergetar hebat saat ia menaik-turunkan mulutnya pada juniorku.

"Ah…ah enak Jae…Nnnn". Kucoba menghentikan mulutku bergumam, langit-langit berbayang dimataku, aku suka saat-saat seperti ini, rasanya bagai melayang dilangit ketujuh.

"Haaa…ah!". Cairan putih keluar dari juniorku memenuhi rongga-rongga mulutnya, aku menarik tisu dan kulap mulutnya yang basah. Aku memegang wajahnya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Tangannya mendorongku kebelakang, ia meraih botol pelumas dari rak mengeluarkan seluruh isinya pada tangannya setelah itu pertunjukan menakjubkan kedua dimulai. Pria cantik itu duduk diatas perutku, membuka kakinya lebar-lebar lalu menumpahkan isi botol pelumas pada tangannya dan lubang pantatnya, aku ingin membantunya namun ia mencegahku, ia ingin mempersiapkannya sendiri.

Udara dingin sepoi-sepoi dari luar jendela memberi kesejukan padaku yang entah mengapa kini sulit bernapas, melihat pemandangan sensual didepan mataku bagaimana mungkin aku ingat dengan kehidupanku yang lain.

"AH…Ngg….ahh". mulutnya berkicau tidak jelas, satu persatu jari-jarinya dimasukkan ke lubang prostatnya sendiri, tangan satunya lagi menopang pada kakiku. Ia mengeliat kesakitan sambil menunjukkan dadanya yang penuh keringat dengan wajah memelas padaku.

Juniorku berkedut-kedut tidak sabar dengan lubang yang mulai terbuka diatasnya. Pria yang bercinta denganku ini bernama Jae. Pekerjaannya adalah menjadi host atau pria penghibur di salah satu klub malam.

Wajahnya yang pucat mulai menunjukkan ekspresi menggemaskan saat ia menutupi juniorku dengan kondom dan perlahan memasukkannnya pada lubang miliknya sendiri.

"HA...Nggg…AH…AH!". Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga menahan perihnya benda tumpul yang masuk ketubuhnya. Ekspresi kesakitannya tidak membuatnya berhenti melesakkan juniorku lebih dalam.

Kadang aku kasihan padanya, namun dilain pihak ia sendiri sangat antusias ketika bercinta denganku, aku penasaran apa dia seperti ini ketika bersama orang lain, rasanya aku ingin memukul semua orang didalam pikiranku yang menggerayangi tubuh mulus pria cantik itu.

Jae kini menghela napas sambil terengah-engah saat juniorku sepenuhnya masuk. Tubuhnya mulai bergoyang diatasku. Erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulut manisnya, saat pahaku kugoyangkan ia menjadi berteriak tak beraturan, walaupun begitu, tubuhnya terus menggenjot melawan arah juniorku, sekeras tubuh kami bergoyang makin keraslah ia berteriak.

Mataku kian berpendar, tubuhku berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama juniorku bergerak. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak naik turun bergoyang kesana kemari, walau lelah aku tidak pernah bosan melihat lekuk tubuh indah itu bergoyang diatasku serta wajah manisnya yang menghiasi duniaku, sejak kapan itu terjadi?.

3 tahun lalu aku berpikir menjadi orang beruntung saat bertemu dengannya di depan toko kelontong, kemudian dengan penantian selama setahun akhirnya kami berjumpa kembali.

_**2 tahun yang lalu…**_

"Ini KTP-nya".

Aku menerima KTP baru dari kelurahan terdekat tempat aku tinggal, bukan main senangnya hatiku saat menerimanya sampai-sampai aku hampir jatuh karena terus meratapi kartu baruku sambil bersepeda, kini setelah KTP itu didepan mataku aku segera menuju tempat yang sangat ingin kutuju.

"Ingat kau sudah dewasa artinya kau harus bertanggung-jawab atas semua tindakanmu", demikian nasehat ibuku saat membawaku berdoa di kuil tiga hari lalu. Waktu itu adalah ulang tahunku yang genap 18 tahun.

Ayah memberikanku mobil di hari ulangtahunku ke-18, hadiah sebagai tanda kedewasaanku. Mobilnya kusimpan di garasi karena aku lebih suka memakai sepeda, selain praktis bersepeda juga merupakan olahraga untuk tubuhku, aku sedang tahap membentuk tubuh jadi apapun akan kulakukan demi membentuk tubuh sempurna, ini semua demi terlihat sempurna jika kelak aku bertemu kembali dengan orang itu, sosok setahun lalu yang menggangu hari-hariku.

Wajahnya yang polos setahun lalu didepan toko kelontong itu tidak pernah sedetikpun aku lupakan. Aku bahkan hampir setiap hari melewati konbini itu tapi sosoknya tidak pernah terlihat lagi namun aku selalu menemukan fotonya terpajang didepan sebuah klub malam, aku harus bersabar saat itu karena belum cukup umur untuk menemuinya. Kini dengan hati riang aku akan bisa menemuinya.

_**Klub Romeo**_

"Hmm kau masih muda sekali" ujar penjaga saat memeriksa KTP ku. Mata dan tubuhnya seolah meragukanku namun dua lembar uang yang kusisipkan pada sakunya membuatnya berubah pikiran

"Yah setidaknya kau punya bukti KTP". Katanya seraya membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kau tahu berapa harga minuman disini kan?" lanjutnya bertanya padaku, ia sepertnya ragu dengan keungan remaja muda sepertiku.

"Tidak tahu jika tidak mencobanya bukan?" balasku.

"Baiklah anak muda, semoga kau bersenang-senang, jangan buat masalah atau kau akan berurusan dengan kami".

Pintu terbuka, kakiku melangkah ke dalam ruangan bernuasa merah terang, wajah-wajah pria dewasa serta wanita paruh baya memenuhi meja-meja yang berjejeran seperti di restoran mewah namun tempat ini jelas bukan restoran karena tidak ada hidangan lezat diatas meja, yang ada hanya botol minuman dan gelas-gelas panjang, disamping mereka ada seorang atau dua pria muda menemani minum.

Mataku menelusuri meja satu ke meja lainnya berharap menemukan sosok tersebut, dari foto yang terpampang diluar aku hanya tahu nama panggilannya adalah Benny J, fotonya paling besar diantara wajah-wajah lain dengan stempel no.1, itu artinya sejak setahun yang lalu ia masih menjadi no.1 disini, Bukan hal aneh kurasa…mengingat wajah polos cantiknya bisa membuat siapapun memalingkan muka padanya.

"Kau mau minum apa nak?!" teriak seorang bartender padaku, kelihatannya ia ingin membantuku yang sedang terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku ingin memesan Benny J". balasku langsung ke sasaran.

Bartender itu setengah tertawa setengah tersedak ia menyuruhku duduk lalu memberiku segelas jus jeruk.

"Aku pesan bir". Protesku galak.

"Tentu saja setelah jusmu habis". Katanya lagi setengah tertawa. Aku mengeluarkan dompet tebalku didepannya mengeluarkan seluruh isinya yang pebuh dengan lembaran uang dolar, mulutnya terkatup seketika.

"Dimana aku bisa pesan Benny J?". tanyaku percaya diri.

"Dia sibuk, kau harus memesan jauh-jauh hari jika ingin ditemani minum olehnya…tuh orangnya…". Kepalaku langsung berputar 45 derajat pada orang yang dimaksud bartender tadi. Ia bersama pria setengah baya berjalan ke sebuah ruangan seperti ruang karaoke. Kakiku segera melangkah menujunya namun bartender itu menahan tanganku.

"Mau kemana anak muda?".

"Kesana". Ujarku menunjuk pada si no.1 yang sudah menutup pintu ruang karaoke.

"Kau jangan cari masalah disini, ia sedang menemani tamu istimewa kami". Katanya mulai membentakku.

"Aku ingin menemuinya sebentar!" ujarku memaksa. Bartender itu menghela napas, matanya bergerak sedikit untuk memberi instruksi pada orang lain, sebentar kemudian dua orang bertubuh besar sudah didepan mataku.

"Ada apa ini?". Tanya salah satu penjaga tadi.

"Anak muda ini kelihatannya ingin menganggu bintang kita". Ujar bartender tersebut pada penjaganya, mendengar hal tersebut kedua orang itu langsung mencengkeram lenganku dan menyeretku dari sana.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuinya sebentar, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengannya!". Kataku berusaha membela diri tapi kedua penjaga itu tidak mendengarkanku malah mereka melemparku keluar.

"Pesan kesini kalau kau ingin menemuinya…dan siapkan uangnya" ujar salah seorang dari mereka sambil melemparkan kartu padaku.

oOOo

"HAaah…ah…ah!".

Pikiranku kembali ke kamar ini, perasaan yang sangat enak ini membuatku melayang tak sadarkan diri dan mengingat-ingat momen pertemuan kami kembali, kulihat ia semakin kesakitan mempercepat goyangan tubuhnya, satu tangannya menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur, cepat sekali gerakannya sebelum cairan itu memenuhi perutku, ia tertunduk lesu lalu jatuh dibadanku. Karena kasihan aku mengeluarkan junior dari lubangnya, kukocok sendiri juniorku sampai ia menumpahkan cairan kenikmatan.

Kami berpelukan lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Gila, rasanya aku ingin memukul sesuatu karena bahagia dengan perasaan ini, karena aku akan marah jika perasaan ini tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

Satu jam kemudian

Aroma daging asap membuat air liurku menetes, setelah olahraga kami di pagi hari perut kami jadi keroncongan, Daging asap dengan telur mata sapi yang sempurna meluncur tepat dihadapanku, mulutku menganga karena senang bukan main, ia duduk dipangkuanku dan mulai menyuapiku pelan-pelan...

Sesekali kami tertawa, sesekali pula ia menciumi pipiku dengan hidungnya yang mancung.

Lihatlah…Cinta itu sungguh indah namun juga menggelikan, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sama sekali, bukan hanya jenis kelaminnya yang seorang pria namun profesinya yang sebagai pemuas nafsu pria berhidung belang tentu berbenturan dengan riwayat hidupku juga keluargaku yang dipandang terhormat, tidak ada sejarahnya keluarga kami berurusan dengan orang-orang yang punya pekerjaan di dunia malam, tapi entah mengapa itu semua tidak menjadi masalah untukku.

Kenapa aku bisa sangat tergila-gila padanya?, jawabannya belum aku temukan sampai saat ini. Mungkin istilah Cinta itu buta benar-benar terjadi padaku. Aku rela buta demi dirinya aku rela mati demi dirinya. Sungguh konyol namun itu kenyataan yang dihadapi diriku sekarang.

"Hmm Jae…bagaimana soal pembicaraan kita waktu itu?". Tanyaku hati-hati setelah kami selesai sarapan, ia duduk didepanku dengan kedua kakinya naik keatas bangku sambil menyeruput cokelat hangat kesukaannya. Ia biasanya selalu tersenyum pada kondisi seperti itu namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, mungkin karena pertanyaanku.

"Kurasa kau sudah paham jawabanku". Jawabnya dengan nada serius, uap cokelat panas mengepul-ngepul disebelah hidungnya yang cantik. Aku tahu ia tidak suka dengan lontaran pertanyaanku dariku tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah berharap.

"Aku tidak paham kenapa kau ingin bertahan pada pekerjaanmu itu?".

Jae memutar kepalanya, menatapku tajam.

"Kurasa aku sudah selesai makan, kau boleh pulang". Katanya mengusirku.

"Kau akan terus bekerja seperti itu seumur hidupmu? menemani lelaki hidung belang dan tidur dengan siapapun?".

"Itu sudah jadi pekerjaanku sejak dulu kenapa kau protes sekarang?".

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak suka kau disentuh oleh orang lain".

"Cinta? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ada perasaan bejat itu diantara kita, aku sadar aku tidak suci dan aku tidak ingin anak baik sepertimu terikat denganku".

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu, yang penting kau menyukaiku, itu sudah cukup".

Ia membuang muka saat aku mengatakannya, aku menjadi bingung.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku". Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya. Kau muda, segar, wajahmu tampan, badanmu sixpack, kau membuatku bergairah diranjang".

Aku sedikit terganggu dengan pengakuannya bahwa ia menyukaiku hanya karena penampilanku, namun aku tidak bisa membencinya, aku terlalu menginginkannya.

"Yang penting kau menyukaiku dan aku menyukaimu, kita bisa tinggal bersama asal kau mau keluar dari pekerjaan malammu, kita pacaran saja"

Jaejoong membuang muka sebentar sebelum tertawa sinis.

"Jadi pacarmu?. Tinggal bersama denganmu?. Lalu apa kata orangtuamu jika tahu anaknya pacaran dan tinggal satu atap dengan pelacur?, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk bertahan hidup?, kau bahkan masih kuliah dari uang orangtuamu dan kau menyuruhku berhenti untuk menghasilkan uang?...Hah yang benar saja".

"Aku akan kerja part time setelah pulang kuliah untukmu…di supermarket atau jadi kuli, setelah aku selesai kuliah mungkin aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan lebih baik lagi" aku berusaha meyakinkannya tapi wajahnya masih berpaling dariku, aku frustasi, aku ingin ia percaya padaku.

"Dan untuk apartemen kau tidak perlu khawatir, ulang tahunku ke-20 nanti aku akan minta hadiah apartemen dari ayahku". Ujarku terus meyakinkannya.

"Kau ingin menjadikanku barangmu…begitu?".

"Aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari pekerjaan itu, apa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu untuk hidup normal dan tinggal dengan orang yang kau sayangi?".

"Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini, pekerjaan ini mudah dan bisa menghasilkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat". Katanya.

"Kau lebih suka disentuh sembarang pria?, apa kau tidak takut kena penyakit HIV?". Kataku kemudian mencoba menakutinya namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!". Balasnya sedikit keras padaku.

"Ini urusanku karena aku mencintaimu".

"Yunho sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, kau masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan tentang cinta".

"Aku sungguh-sungguh padamu". Suaraku terdengar putus asa saat mengatakannya, aku berharap setidaknya ia kasihan padaku.

"Pulang dan belajarlah". Balasnya dengan tenang yang membuat hatiku terluka.

"Apa kau akan menemuiku lagi?". Tanyaku mengharap, aku sangat takut jika ia tidak menerima teleponku seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, waktu itu kami bertengkar saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Ia menganggapku sebagai pelanggan spesial dibanding yang lainnya, saat hari libur ia membiarkanku menginap di apartemennya dan kami selalu berhubungan layaknya orang pacaran, semua itu sudah berjalan kurang lebih 2 tahun oleh karena itu aku sangat percaya diri bahwa hubungan kami bukan hubungan biasa layaknya seorang teman.

Waktu aku bilang aku mencintainya ia sangat marah kemudian mengusirku, saat aku ke Romeo jadwalnya sudah penuh dan tidak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk menemuinya, untungnya karena kegigihanku yang menunggu diluar apartemennya selama beberapa hari ia memaafkanku dan hubungan aneh kami berjalan seperti biasa lagi, namun jika aku merasakan kehangatan dalam hubungan kami aku yakin ia juga punya perasaan sama padaku dan aku menginginkannya sebagai kekasihku. Kesabaranku kini sudah diambang batas.

"Kau akan menemuiku lagi kan?" tanyaku kembali.

"Tentu saja jika kau membayar seperti biasa…malam ini aku ada pelanggan, kau bisa buat jadwal dengan manajer Wook". Balasnya sedikit ketus.

"Weekend ini boleh aku datang?". Tanyaku memelas, kupegang tangannya seperti anak kecil yang enggan ditinggal pergi oleh orangtuanya. Sebentar ia menatapku serius kemudian ia memegang pipiku dan membelainya.

"Tunggu telepon dariku ya" katanya sebelum mencium pipiku.

ooOOoo

Hari jumat tiba…biasanya ia akan meneleponku malam harinya supaya aku datang ke apartemennya tapi malam itu tidak ada telepon darinya.

Keesokan harinya aku seharian di kamar tidak mengerjakan apa-apa demi menunggu deringan telepon darinya…kutunggu sampai tengah malam ia masih tidak menghubungiku, aku kecewa namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tidak bisa sering keluar rumah karena orangtuaku mengawasiku mengingat nilai kuliahku yang menurun.

Karena satu minggu berlalu karena tak ada kabar darinya akhirnya aku menelepon seseorang yang sangat kuhapal no teleponnya, dua tahun belakangan ini aku sering meneleponnya, setelah mencoba beberapa lama akhirnya ia menerima teleponku.

"Hallo tuan Lee-Dong Wook".

"Kau pasti ingin memesan Jaejoong, tapi maaf ya jadwalnya sudah penuh" ujar manajer klub Jaejoong yang menjadi penghubung antara ia dan para pelanggannya, istilah bekennya mucikari.

"Kumohon tolonglah aku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya".

"Bukankah lebih baik kau menabung daripada menghamburkan uang demi dia?!".

"Huh? kupikir bisnis adalah bisnis dengan siapapun kalian bertransaksi".

"Ini karena aku peduli padamu, kau anak baik dan aku punya adik sepertimu jadi aku…"

"20 persen, itu akan masuk dompetmu segera kalau kau membantuku membuatkan jadwal dengannya" ujarku memotong pembicaraannya.

Suara diujung sana lama baru membalasku.

"Baiklah besok malam jadwalnya hanya di klub, aku akan meneleponmu lagi untuk konfirmasi finalnya".

"Baiklah, terimakasih".

_Klek_. Telepon kututup. Sesaat setelah pembicaraanku dan mucikari Jae itu ibuku datang ke kamarku.

"Kami ingin bicara padamu" kata ibuku yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu, ia kemudian membawaku turun untuk menemui ayahku. Kami bertiga duduk dengan serius di ruang utama, ayahku yang baru pulang dari kantor belum menunjukkan senyumnya sejak ia datang.

"Apa kau punya pacar?" tanya ayahku tiba-tiba. Aku tidak dapat menjawabnya, hanya terdiam membisu.

"...".

"Semua tagihan ini untuk apa?". Ayahku melemparkan beberapa kertas tagihan dari bank untuk kartu kreditku.

"Untuk pacarku dan kuliah" balasku mencari alasan, semuanya aku gunakan untuk membayar sewa Jaejoong yang mahal juga untuk membeli hadiah untuknya, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal sebenarnya bahwa uangnya dipakai untuk membayar sewa pria penghibur.

"Untuk ukuran anak kuliahan kau boros sekali". Hardik ayahku tidak senang.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku".

"Kau juga bilang seperti itu bulan lalu dan tagihanmu tidak juga berkurang, apa kau pacaran dengan selebritis?!"

Aku diam mematung seperti boneka es. Melihatku ketakutan ibuku berusaha mendinginkan suasana hati ayahku dengan membawakannya minuman ringan dan snack tapi mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat. Ia kian memarahiku.

"Dan nilaimu bahkan tidak bisa membuatku senang, mau jadi apa kau nanti?!" katanya dengan nada mulai berteriak.

"Aku akan sukses seperti ayah".

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku sampai kau lulus SMU, kini karena pergaulanmu kau merusak masa depanmu sendiri, aku kecewa denganmu Jung Yunho!".

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku akan belajar lebih rajin". Ucapku sambil bersujud dihadapannya. Ayahku menghela nafas melihatku bersimpuh didepannya, ia tahu aku menyesal.

"Aku butuh bukti bukan janji, berikan aku nilai bagus untuk ujian tengah semestermu atau mobilmu akan aku sita".

"Baiklah".

"Dan kartu kredit atas namamu akan kubekukan sementara sampai kau berprestasi lagi". Katanya sebelum pergi dengan kesal dari ruangan utama kami.

.

Kepalaku malayang diatas kasur, kini sumber keuanganku sudah tidak ada, apa lagi yang bisa kuandalkan untuk mendapatkannya. Pikirku dalam hati.

Teleponku berbunyi. Kulihat si manejer mata duitan itu yang menelponku.

"Semua beres, kau bisa bertemu dengannya hari rabu ini". katanya ditelepon, jika mengenai uang ia akan cepat sekali bertindak.

"Sebenarnya aku baru dapat masalah, kartu kreditku diblokir oleh ayahku".

"Wow itu menyebalkan, kalau begitu aku akan membatalkan pertemuanmu dengan Ben J".

"Tunggu…bisa kau beri pinjaman untukku kali ini saja, aku akan membayarnya seminggu lagi".

Ia bergumam sebentar ditelepon sebelum membalasku.

"Baiklah tuan muda, tapi...".

"Iya 50%, aku akan berikan bunganya". Kataku mengerti kemana tujuannya bicara.

"Baiklah Benny akan jadi milikmu tiga hari lagi"

Setelah telepon ditutup aku menutup mataku dengan tanganku. Apa aku pintar atau bodoh?, semuanya demi dia...mengapa? Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu yang menjual tubuhnya demi uang.

Sial,,,walaupun berpikir seperti itu aku tetap merindukannya, aku ingin segera menemuinya namun aku tidak bisa meraihnya sekarang, didepan mataku yang ada hanya tumpukan buku yang harus kupelajari demi janji pada ayahku, satu-satunya tiket menujunya adalah dengan uang dan aku akan mendapatkannya jika belajar dengan rajin. Aku melangkah pada meja belajarku, kubuka kembali buku-buku yang sudah lama terbengkalai.

_Aku harus sabar…aku harus bisa meraih nilai terbaik, demi dirimu Jae, apapun akan kulalui demi dirimu._

OooO

_**Apakah ffnya terlalu ribet, panjang?. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan atau author akan ngambek :p **_

_**Have a nice weekend...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Dua tahun lalu**

Setelah menghubungi nomor yang tertera di kartu nama yang diberikan oleh penjaga klub malam yang mengusirku kemarin malam itu akhirnya seminggu kemudian aku punya kesempatan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat aku ingin temui sejak setahun lalu.

Mucikari itu menyuruhku mentrasfer sejumlah uang jika aku ingin bertemu dengan si no.1, untungnya uang tabunganku yang selalu diisi penuh oleh orangtuaku bisa aku gunakan sekarang. _Kapan lagi kesempatan bertemu dengannya?._ ujar hatiku girang.

Melewati deretan kamar-kamar hatiku berdegup kencang, pertemuan pertama kami setelah sekian lama seharusnya aku mentraktirnya makanan enak di sebuah restoran, kami lalu akan berbincang dan memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing, namun kesempatan itu nampaknya tidak ada karena pekerjaannya yang sebagai seorang penghibur malam.

Kuketuk beberapa kali pintu di depanku sampai seseorang menjawabku dari balik pintu menyuruhku untuk masuk. Dengan perlahan pintu no. 33 aku buka, seorang pria duduk menghadap meja riasnya.

"Kau Benny?". tanyaku

"Iya. Duduklah" ujarnya menyuruhku duduk.

Perlahan tubuh itu memutar padaku, wajahnya nampak seperti setahun yang lalu saat aku melihatnya namun kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan sentuhan bedak dan gel rambutnya.

Seperti diriku ia pun terkejut saat melihatku, kuharap ia terkejut senang.

"K…kau?" katanya terbata seolah menyambungkan pikiran dan ucapannya.

"Iya, aku pemuda yang di sepeda itu, setahun yang lalu aku berjanji padamu utnuk datang jika aku sudah cukup umur"

Ia terdiam sebentar lalu bibirnya melengkung bagai bulan sabit.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah". Ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Aku masih seperti ini, Cuma sedikit lebih tinggi"

"Ya kau lebih tinggi…Mau minum apa?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan bir padaku.

"Sedikit saja, aku masih belum biasa minum-minuman keras"

"Oh maaf aku lupa". Ia membawa kembali birnya dan menggantinya dengan segelas air putih.

"Siapa namamu?".

"Namaku Jung yunho". kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Kau boleh panggil aku J". balasnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

"J…baiklah".

"Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?". Tanyanya sambil membuka kemejanya, aku tahu apa maksudnya.

"Melakukan? Sekarang?"…Oh itu aku aku belum siap". Balasku.

"Ah baiklah". Ucapnya seraya menarik bajunya lagi ke pundaknya.

"Aku lebih suka ngobrol".

"Hmm…baiklah Yunho-shi kau mau ngobrol apa?". Ia kemudian duduk disampingku, sangat dekat sekali sampai membuat hatiku berdegup kencang.

"Apa hobimu dan dimana sekolahmu?". Pertanyaan yang polos dariku membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku aneh ya?".

"Maaf aku hanya heran, ini pertama kalinya pelangganku mengeluarkan uangnya untuk mengajak mengobrol…kebanyakan lebih suka mengobrol di klub tapi untuk private seperti ini mereka lebih suka banyak aksi".

"Oh begitu ya". Kataku polos. Ia lalu meredakan tawanya dan menatapku serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya….Hobiku belanja tas"

"Sekolahmu?"

"Pendidikan terakhirku SMU tapi aku tidak pernah lulus". Jawabnya.

"Oh".

"Ada lagi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Iya".

Satu persatu pertanyaan diluncurkan dan dengan sabarnya ia menjawab setiap pertanyaanku sambil tersenyum, Pria cantik yang kukira akan membosankan jika diajak mengobrol itu ternyata sangat baik mudah sekali akrab, tak heran ia begitu populer diantara yang lainnya dan selalu menjadi no.1.

Tanpa terasa waktupun berputar, kami mengobrol sampai pagi tak ubahnya dua orang remaja gadis yang sedang bergosip. Paginya kami keluar dari tempat yang seperti losmen itu dengan meninggalkan seprai kasur dalam keadaan bersih. Sang pelayan yang membersihkan kamar bahkan sempat melirik heran kepada kami.

Berjalan menyusuri trotoar masih dengan perbincangan kami, semalaman mengobrol dengannya membahas tentang masa remaja kami, teman-teman dan sekolahku, meskipun aku tidak yakin dapat mempercayai ucapannya tentang keluarganya yang hidup bahagia menurut ucapannya.

Tapi semua itu tidak penting yang paling utama adalah hari ini diriku rasanya seperti menemukan teman yang pas. Rasanya seperti menemukan belahan jiwa yang bisa membuat jiwa dan hatimu tenang.

"Aku akan belok disini" ucapnya membuyarkan kebahagiaanku. Aku kecewa namun tidak ingin menyerah.

"Boleh aku datang lagi?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku, ia berjalan mendekati serta memelukku.

"Tentu saja kau akan jadi pelanggan istimewaku" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"Lain kali kita bermain sungguhan ya!" serunya sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan sejumlah riak kegalauan di hatiku.

Aku mengawasi berjalan menjauhiku, ia pun sesekali melirik ke-belakang tersenyum padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kami baru saja berpisah tapi aku sudah rindu lagi padanya.

Namun perjalanan kami tidak berhenti sampai disitu karena selanjutnya perjalanan kami semakin menarik dan menantang.

oOo

_**Kembali pada hari ini, di masa depan, saat kami memulai perjalanan baru kami**_

Aku disini seperti dua tahun lalu ketika mencarinya untuk pertama kali setelah setahun kami berpisah.

Suasananya sepi seperti dulu. Ia duduk menghadap meja riasnya tidak berbalik ketika aku membuka pintu.

"Jae aku masuk" kataku sambil melangkah masuk…ia masih tidak berbalik…aku duduk saja di kursi tepat di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau datang hari ini?" tanyanya tanpa berbalik padaku.

"Aku sudah membayar".

"Yunho…Aku lelah hari ini, bisa kita mengundurkan jadwalnya" ucapnya pelan, begitu pelannya hingga ku tak yakin ia sedang besuara atau menangis.

"Aku janji tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu".

Ia tidak menjawabku…perlahan aku mendekatinya dan memutar balik kursinya, begitu terkejutnya diriku saat melihat pipi dan daerah sekitar matanya lebam membiru.

"Jae. Wajahmu kenapa?" tanyaku sambil memegang wajahnya pelan-pelan, ia tertunduk malu tidak melihatku.

"Seorang tamu…ia mabuk…ia tidak sengaja memukulku". Jawabnya lirih, dengan cepat aku langsung memeluknya.

"Jae…".

"Aku tidak apa-apa besok juga sembuh". Ujarnya berusaha terlihat tegar namun aku tahu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pastinya tidak akan pernah mudah untuk mental seseorang.

"Ayo kita ke Dokter". kataku

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu ayo ke apartemenmu, biar kuobati lukamu". Kataku setengah memaksa. Ia tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum meraih jaketnya.

.

Tiba di apartemennya Jae tidak melakukan perlawanan apa-apa saat aku membaringkannya di sofa, aku lalu membawa kompresan es dan pelan-pelan menekankan kompresan tersebut pada daerah lebam sekitar pipi dan matanya.

"Aku akan masak sup ayam, kau mau?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng pelan, saat aku hendak beranjak untuk membuat makanan untuknya tangannya memegang tanganku, ia melarangku pergi dari sisinya.

"Cokelat panas?" tanyaku lagi menawarkan. Aku ingin Jae nyaman disaat situasi seperti ini.

"Iya". Ujarnya setuju kali ini dan melepaskan tangannya.

Aroma cokelat panas memenuhi sudut ruangan, Jaejoong yang sudah nampak tenang mulai tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah merawatku, sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku tidak enak badan, aku sudah minta libur tapi DongWook melarangku".

Ia menyeruput cokelat panasnya sebelum melanjutkan cerita sedihnya.

"Aku sangat tidak enak badan sampai meminta tamuku untuk tidak melakukan hubungan intim, ia marah dan memukulku, aku diikat semalaman dan ia melakukan hal buruk padaku.

Matanya menerawang jauh, aku mendekati untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat"

"Kau tidak pernah datang terlambat Yunho. Ini semua tentang pekerjaanku".

"Aku senang kau tidak marah padaku".

"Yunho…aku…". Ucapnya sebelum berhenti sebentar.

"Ada apa?".

"Aku menyukaimu tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa bersama".

"Kenapa? Apa karena umurku?".

"Iya itu salah satunya, kau masih muda dan kau tak paham bagaimana hidup dengan orang sepertiku".

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli masa lalumu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan memulai hidup baru". Balasku meyakinkannya.

"Kau masih muda, masa depanmu sangat cerah, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menyukaiku?"

"Itu…aku juga tidak tahu".

"Bukankah artinya kau juga tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu?".

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main dengan perasaanku, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu di toko kelontong 3 tahun lalu, aku menabung, membentuk badanku, mengejar dirimu ke klub siang malam, jika bukan karena orang yang sangat spesial aku tidak akan bersusah payah seperti itu". Ujarku panjang lebar berusaha meyakinkannya.

Jae menghela nafas panjang setelah serius mendengar pernyataan dariku.

"Baiklah". Katanya padaku.

"Baiklah?". Penasaran aku bertanya tentang pertanyaannya.

"Aku mengerti". Katanya lagi

"Kau akan menjadi pacarku?".

"Bukan seperti itu, aku masih harus mengenalmu dulu". Kata-katanya sangat ambigu namun itu membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga, artinya usahaku hampir berhasil.

"Kau tahu sejak pertama kita bertemu aku sangat menyukaimu, kau lucu, sopan dan tampan" ujarnya melanjutkan setelah menaruh cup cokelat ke meja.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menarikmu jauh pada duniaku". Lanjutnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?".

"Aku kotor, kau tahu itu".

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah, itu akan jadi masa lalumu dan masa depanmu akan bersamaku".

"Jika kau sudah dewasa kau akan mengerti, kau hanya akan menganggapku sebagai mainanmu yang lucu untuk sementara.

Aku memegang kedua pipinya berusaha membuang keraguannya.

"Kau boleh memegang janjiku, jika aku pernah dan dikemudian hari berbohong padamu aku akan terkena aliran listrik dan mati".

Matanya terbelalak, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Tidak perlu se-ekstrim itu".

"Tinggalah denganku, aku akan merawatmu dengan baik, mungkin uangku tidak banyak tapi denganku kau akan aman dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu".

Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Dan ada satu lagi masalah". Ujarnya.

"Masalah apa?"

"Aku harus membayar sejumlah uang jika keluar dari sana, saat itu aku dan ayahku datang untuk meminjam uang, mereka memberikannya banyak uang untuk modal usaha ayahku dengan jaminan aku harus bekerja pada mereka…dan jika aku ingin keluar aku harus mengembalikan sisa uang yg dipinjam ayahku".

"Berapa sisanya?"

"Sekitar 150Juta".

"150 apa?!" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Aku sebenarnya bisa membayarnya jika aku mau menabung tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk keluar demi menjalani hidup biasa dengan seseorang disampingku". ujarnya

"Aku akan membayarnya untukmu". Kataku kemudian.

"Benarkah?". Tanyanya kaget

"Aku akan menjual mobilku".

"Tapi bukankah itu pemberian ayahmu?".

"Setelah nilaiku membaik aku akan mendapatkan mobilnya kembali dan aku akan menjualnya untukmu".

"Bagaimana jika ia tahu kau menjualnya demi aku?".

Aku meraih wajahnya, menghapus keraguan di wajahnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan demi dirimu apapun akan aku lakukan, aku akan membebaskanmu dari tempat itu".

"Oh Yunho, kau tidak tahu apa yang lakukan, aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu".

"Kalau begitu balas kebaikanku dengan menjadi pacarku dan tinggal denganku".

Ia menatapku kemudian memelukku.

"Iya aku mau".

oOo

**Tampaknya masih ada pembaca yang tidak tahu diri...yang ngatain ficnya sampah…bukan masalah author yang ngga mau dikritik tapi jika mau mengkritik usahakanlah dengan bahasa yang sopan dan mudah dipahami bukan dengan ngata-ngatain karya orang lain, bagaimanapun membuat cerita tidak semudah orang membaca. Siapa yang senang tulisannya dikatakan sampah setelah susah payah menulis dan mencurahkan pikirannya demi cerita yang ia bangun!.**

**Satu lagi jika ingin memaki harap menggunakan ID Asli supaya anda tidak dianggap virus pengecut yang berkeliaran!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**My Stupid Love**

**oOOo**

Sebulan belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk belajar, entah itu dirumah atau di apartemen Jae aku tidak bisa memalingkan mataku dari buku didepanku, Jae yang kesal karena merasa tersingkirkan selalu punya cara agar aku bisa menutup buku didepanku, seperti pagi ini, ia pergi ke dapur hanya mengenakan apron, dibaliknya kulit mulusnya tidak terbalut apapun, dengan gayanya yang centil ia membuatku resah dari tempat dudukku.

"Hei…krimnya jatuh ke dadaku" ujarnya dari dapur berseloroh, ia ingin menggodaku untuk berpaling kearahnya namun mataku tetap terjaga pada angka-angka didepanku.

_**Praaaang**_

Suara panci jatuh membuatku terkejut, Jae berdiri sambil memegangi tangannya yang kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jae?" tanyaku sambil memegang tangannya yang kemerahan akibat kepasanan memegang panci panas.

"Ini karena dirimu!...kau tidak membantuku". Ujarnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah maaf sayang aku besok ada ujian".

Aku dengan cepat membereskan kotoran di lantai lalu membasuh tangannya hati-hati, ia masih menatapku dengan kesal.

"Kalau kau mau belajar sebaiknya jangan di sini!". Katanya kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika tidak melihatmu".

"Aku tidak suka hanya dijadikan pajangan". Ujarnya manja padaku. Aku kemudian menggendongnya, mendudukannya keatas pahaku.

"Kau mau apa sebagai permintaan maaf dariku?".

Ia memegang bibirnya dengan telunjuknya sambil matanya berputar lalu sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Mmm bagaimana jika liburan ke pulau Jeju, kudengar ada cottage bagus disana".

"Itu terlalu jauh, aku harus menyelesaikan ujian akhir semester dulu…Bagaimana jika ke kuil di Incheon saja".

"Ah Itu tidak seru".

"Tiga bulan lagi, tunggulah tiga bulan lagi sampai ujianku selesai, saat itu kita juga harus merayakan kebebasanmu keluar dari tempat itu". Kataku menghiburnya. Karena tiga bulan lagi aku bisa membuktikan kesungguhanku pada Appa untuk memperbaiki nilai kuliahku. Aku juga akan mendapatkan mobilku kembali dan melepaskan Jae dari dunia malam.

"Baiklah…janji ya". Katanya senang.

"Iya. Aku janji" balasku lalu aku mengecup hidungnya yang mancung.

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan semalam kita?" tanyanya menggodaku, biasanya aku akan mengikuti permainanya tapi kali ini aku harus bersabar karena Ujian sudah di depan mataku.

"Aku tidak bisa, masih harus belajar". Kataku mengelak halus sambil beranjak menjauh namun tanganku ditariknya untuk berbaring di sofa.

"Sebentar saja, Cuma 10 menit". Ucapnya sebelum menyingkapkan kaos tipisnya dan menyingkirkan semua kain di tubuhku.

Jaejoong kekasihku yang bekerja sebagai pekerja malam itu semula hanya memandangku sebagai teman bercintanya namun kini dengan semua pengorbananku sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menerimaku.

Pria berwajah cantik itu masih menjalani pekerjaannya seperti biasa namun bedanya sekarang ia menolak melayani pelayanan ekstra yang biasanya ia lakukan demi memenuhi pundi-pundi dompetnya, sebagai gantinya aku memberinya jaminan uang sosialku di Bank untuk kebutuhannya sehari-hari sambil menunggu mobilku terjual.

.

Semakin hari bersamanya terasa memasuki babak baru, aku semakin rajin belajar demi janjiku pada Appa, setelah ujian selesai dan nilaiku membaik aku akan meraih mobilku dan kujual untuk mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari tempat haram itu. Di satu sisi aku merasa terbantu dengan kehadirannya didalam hidupku karena memotivasi diriku untuk belajar lebih giat namun di lain sisi bersamanya adalah sebuah dosa kecil pada orangtuaku, jika mereka tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan mereka pasti akan jatuh pingsan.

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan ini. Keinginanku bersamanya terlalu besar sebesar rasa cintaku padanya, sampai batas terakhirku aku akan lakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Empat bulan kemudian setelah melalui ujian akhir, perbaikan demi perbaikan test akhirnya nilai IPKku merangkak naik, orangtuaku sangat gembira melihat perubahan nilai kuliahku, sebagai gantinya mereka mengembalikan mobil serta kartu kreditku, bukan hanya itu saja mereka bahkan setuju untuk memberikan uang DP untuk apartemen baruku.

Di korea jika anak sudah dewasa mereka berhak untuk tinggal terpisah dengan orangtua jika mau, dengan alasan tidak mau membebani orangtuaku dan permintaan hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-20 aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, sebenarnya karena aku ingin tinggal bersama dengan orang yang kusayangi Kim Jaejoong namun ini harus kurahasiakan dari orangtuaku karena ini akan jadi omongan memalukan bagi keluarga kami.

Dan sekarang Perjalanan panjang itu pun dimulai…

**oOo**

Jae keluar dari pekerjaannya setelah aku membayarkan semua jaminan hutang beserta bunga yang dipinjam oleh ayahnya dulu, apartemennya ia jual kemudian ia pindah ke apartemen baruku. Sejak saat itu kami tinggal berdua layaknya pengantin baru.

Kami menjalani hari-hari kami dengan biasanya, aku akan pergi kuliah lalu siang harinya akan bekerja paruh waktu di perpustakaan daerah dekat tempat tinggal kami sedangkan JaeJoong ia hanya tinggal di rumah dan mengurus apartemen kami.

"Kau mau ini dipasang dimana?". Tanyanya bingung meletakkan guci-guci kecil yang baru ia beli dari Mall.

Jaejoong seharian ini sibuk mendekor apartemen baru kami, ia bolak balik ke Mall juga tempat pelelangan untuk membeli furniture.

"Di sudut pintu masuk saja" kataku asal.

"Disamping TV sepertinya bagus" ucapnya sambil mencocokan letak guci-guci kecil yang bagiku tidak menarik.

"Yah! Apa kau mau terus baca buku seperti itu!". Protesnya padaku kemudian.

"Besok aku ada test ulang untuk beberapa mata kuliah".

"Bukankah kau janji untuk mengajakku berlibur?!" ujarnya dengan muka marah…aku menutup bukuku dan mengajaknya duduk.

"Kita bisa pergi minggu depan…maaf aku agak sibuk belakangan ini, ayahku semakin senang dengan nilai-nilaiku, ia tidak akan segan memberiku hadiah jika nilaiku terus membaik, bukankah itu bagus...untuk bekal jalan-jalan kita".

"Iya, tapi aku tidak suka diacuhkan". Ujarnya manja sambil memeluk padaku.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengacuhkanmu?".

"Di…ri…mu" katanya sambil menabrakkan hidungnya padaku, akupun membalasnya dengan ciuman hangat, ia semakin menggelayut padaku.

"Aku lelah, siang ini kita makan enak ya…katanya di Hotel M ada menu baru, kokinya baru dari Swiss".

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja sayang apapun yang kau mau".

.

Hidup dengannya bagaikan memakan permen magic yang kita tidak tahu apa isi didalam bungkusnya, kadang manis, kadang asam, pahit, semuanya lengkap mengarungi hubungan kami.

Semula hubunganku berjalan manis dengannya, kami bagaikan sepasang pengantin baru yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, intensitas hubungan intim kami juga tidak mengecewakan, kami akan saling mengingatkan jika sudah waktunya untuk bercinta, bahkan diluar jadwal pun kami akan bercinta dengan intens, seakan tidak ingin menyadari dunia bukan milik kami berdua.

Awalnya semua begitu indah hingga aku tidak menyadari bagaimana rasanya jika sakit pada kondisi seperti ini. Semuanya bermula pada hari itu…

Jae baru saja keluar shower saat aku menarik tangannya dan aku langsung menempelnya di dinding, tanpa basa basi langsung kucium bibir merahnya, wangi sabunnya semakin merangsangku untuk menciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya, ia mendorong tubuhku namun tak kuasa untuk meminta lebih saat aku mengulum isi mulutnya.

Satu menit kemudian kakinya sudah diatas pahaku, tubuh kami berputar sambil terus berciuman, sesekali ia tertawa sambil memberi petunjuk jalan kamar kami. Saat kebahagiaan itu terhenti ketika suara telepon berdering.

Telepon itu dari ayahku, dengan nada yang tidak biasa ia memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah secepatnya.

oOOo

Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku, rasa kecurigaanku semakin terbukti ketika mendapat telepon dari orangtuaku yang memintaku untuk datang ke rumah mereka.

Hari itu aku diberikan bukti-bukti foto Jaejoong dan diriku di apartemen, mereka rupanya juga sudah menyelidiki latar belakang kekasihku. Ayahku marah besar sedangkan ibuku langsung pingsan saat mendengar pengakuanku, ia tidak sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan pahit tentang anaknya yang berhubungan dengan seseorang dari dunia malam.

Esoknya setelah seharian menjaga disampingnya akhirnya ibu berbicara padaku sambil terisak.

"Salah apa kami sampai dirimu menyukai orang seperti itu?" katanya sedih padaku.

"Aku tulus menyukainya Eoma, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"

Ia menutup wajahnya untuk menangis.

"Jangan pernah katakan itu pada ayahmu atau ia akan mengusirmu…Janji pada ummamu ini!" ujarnya seraya menarik tanganku.

"Aku tidak bisa Umma"

Ia mematung tak percaya, aku berharap tidak pernah mengutarakan hal ini namun aku tidak bisa terus membohongi dirinya.

Ayahku yang baru saja masuk kemudian menghampiri kami. Dengan sekejap tangannya melayang ke pipiku.

"Puas kau membuat ibumu terbaring sakit!" ujarnya sambil mengeram menahan amarah. Ibuku masih mematung.

"Maafkan aku" kataku sambil memegang pipiku .

"Kau sadar apa yang kaulakukan bisa melukai martabat keluarga kita?!"

"Iya". Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu cepat bertobat dan usir Gigolo itu dari apartemenmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa Ayah"

PLAAAK

Tangannya melayang lagi ke pipiku

"Apa yang kau cari dari pelacur itu?! Aku bisa memberikan lebih untukmu, wanita terhormat calon ibu dari anak-anakmu".

"Aku mencintainya apa adanya, aku akan hidup dengannya selamanya".

Ayahku terkejut dengan ucapanku, ia hendak melayangkan lagi tangannya namun ibuku turun dan menahan tangannya.

"Yunho jangan begitu sayang…bilang pada ayahmu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan pria itu". Kata ibuku memohon padaku.

"Maafkan aku Umma, aku sangat mencintainya, ia segalanya bagiku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu pergi kau dari rumahku!" teriak ayahku membuat ibuku hampir jatuh.

"Suamiku!"

"Pergi dan tinggal saja dengan Gigolo itu tapi jangan pernah bawa nama keluarga kita dalam hidupmu lagi, lupakan aku dan ibumu selamanya!...Jangan pernah perlihatkan hidungmu lagi pada kami…Dan aku akan menghapusmu dari daftar warisan keluarga".

"Suamiku jangan begitu, ia anak kita satu-satunya…Ia anakku tersayang".

Ibuku terus menangis histeris ia berusaha agar ayahku bisa menarik perkataannya namun aku tahu tabiat ayahku, ia akan tega membuang anaknya daripada namanya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu… Kau pilih kami atau Gigolo itu!". Ancam ayahku.

"Aku akan pilih dia". jawabku mantap.

Aku melihat kekecewaan di wajah orangtuaku, ibuku tak berhenti menangis ketika ayah mengusirku.

Aku lebih memilih untuk berada bersama Jaejoong dan menyakiti wanita yang mengandungku selama 9 bulan juga menyakiti ayah yang menaruh harapan besar pada putra satu-satunya.

Walaupun begitu hidupku tidak sepenuhnya hancur, ketika aku melihat wajahnya aku akan kembali bahagia telah dilahirkan Di dunia ini.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir ketika aku pulang.

"Mereka mengusirku. Aku bukan bagian dari keluarga itu lagi"

Jae menatapku sedih, ia memeluk dan berusaha menghiburku, Walaupun kesedihan itu teramat perih untuk kuhadapi namun ini pilihanku. Aku akan tertawa dan sedih bersamanya, bersama Jaejoong yang kucintai.

oOo

Sudah tiga bulan sejak aku diusir dari keluargaku, setelah itu praktis hubungan komunikasi dengan orangtuaku terputus.

Persoalannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Alih-alih menjalani hidup normal dengan bahagia ternyata hidup tanpa bantuan ayahku sangat sulit apalagi mengingat diriku dan Jae yang sudah terbiasa hidup mewah.

"Kita dapat surat peringatan lagi, kita belum bayar cicilan apartemen selama dua bulan". Kata Jae sambil memperlihatkan kartas-kertas lain berisi tagihan kartu kredit, listrik dan air.

"Kita sudah bangkrut" Ujarnya kemudian tidak senang.

"Aku akan melunasinya". Kataku berusaha menghiburnya.

"Bagaimana? Gajimu yang sebagai penjaga perpustakaan daerah itu hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari kita".

"Bagaimana jika kita jual apartemennya dan cari apartemen yang lebih murah?". Ujarku kemudian mencari solusi lagipula apartemen ini terlalu mewah bagi kami berdua.

"Aku tidak mau". Balasnya.

"Jae…kita harus cari akal untuk menutupi pengeluaran kita, cicilan apartemenku sangat mahal, uangku hanya cukup untuk menutupi kebutuhan kita sehari-hari saja".

"Kalau begitu aku akan kerja di Bar".

"Tidak boleh".

"Aku hanya kerja sebagai pelayan, aku tidak akan bekerja macam-macam". Protesnya padaku. Ia kemudian mendekati dan memegang wajahku.

"Aku ingin membantumu". Ujarnya lagi meyakinkanku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan lain?".

"Aku tidak punya kemampuan lain lagipula Itu yang tercepat, aku kenal dengan pemilik barnya, ia bisa langsung mempekerjakanku".

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengijinkanmu".

Jae memutar wajahku yang semula kupalingkan. Ia berusaha untuk meyakinkanku lagi.

"Kau tenang saja sayang, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dibelakangmu".

"Kau janji Jae?".

"Aku janji".

**OoOoO**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Dua bulan sudah Jaejoong bekerja diluar demi untuk membantu keuangan kami, seperti permasalahan rumah tangga suami istri yang lainnya permasalahan kami pun sama rumit nya seperti mereka.

Awalnya tidak ada masalah dengan pekerjaan Jaejoong di bar milik temannya sebagai pelayan namun lama kelamaan tingkahnya mulai berubah terhadapku, kami banyak bertengkar tentang masalah-masalah kecil.

Hari ini aku merasakan stress luar biasa saat aku pulang ke rumah, seharian beraktivitas di kampus dan tempat kerja membuat kepalaku serasa mau pecah belum lagi perut yang keroncongan, aku tidak makan malam diluar karena kupikir biasanya Jae akan memasak untukku namun aku kecewa karena di meja makan tidak ada apa-apa selain buah apel, kulkas juga masih kosong, Jae sudah kusuruh untuk membeli kebutuhan rumah tapi ia tidak mendengarkanku.

Dengan lemas aku mandi air panas untuk meredakan semua tulang-tulangku, tak berapa lama aku mendengar suara dari luar, buru-buru kukalungkan handuk ke pinggangku dan keluar menyapa sosok modis yang baru pulang ke rumah.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyaku

"Oh iya, kau sudah makan?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan dua bungkusan besar di meja makan.

"Belum".

"Kebetulan aku bawa makanan untukmu, makanlah" ujarnya.

"Baiklah aku ganti baju dulu".

"Um aku juga akan mandi, aku akan siapkan piringnya". Katanya sambil pergi ke dapur.

Selesai berganti baju aku segera kembali ke meja makan guna menyantap makanan yang dibawa JaeJoong, rasa makanannya sendiri sangat enak namun terasa hambar di lidahku karena aku menyantapnya sendirian, Jae sedang mandi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dari dalam kamar mandi…rasanya dingin dan tidak enak menikmati makan seperti ini…aku rindu saat kami masak bersama dan mengobrol bersama di meja makan, sekarang momen itu hampir tidak ada, jikapun kami makan bersama ia akan cepat menyelesaikan santapannya dan kembali pada aktivitasnya.

"Enak makanannya?" tanyanya yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Iya, kau sudah makan?" tanyaku balik padanya.

"Aku sudah makan".

"Dimana?".

"Di tempat kerjaku" ujarnya sedikit jutek sambil menatapku tidak enak. Tiba-tiba selera makanku sepenuhnya hilang, aku membanting sumpit ke samping piring.

"Jae…Kelihatannya kau terlalu menghabiskan waktu di tempat kerjamu dan mengabaikanku".

"Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu…aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanku".

"Apa kau tidak bisa cari pekerjaan yang lain?".

"Itu lagi, sudah kubilang tidak bisa, aku menyukai pekerjaan ini". Balasnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa kau menyukai pekerjaan seperti itu?...apa kau tidak bisa bekerja di tempat normal tanpa perlu membuatku khawatir?!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bekerja di tempat seperti itu? Toh aku tidak menjual tubuhku".

"Kau sudah berubah sekarang Jae". Nada kecewa meluncur dari mulutku.

"Berubah?...Memangnya kalau aku tidak membantumu dari mana kita dapat uang untuk cicilan apartemen kita?...semua kebutuhan kita?!...Kau bahkan tidak bisa bayar uang kuliahmu sendiri karena ayahmu tidak memberimu apa-apa sekarang".

"Sudah kubilang kita jual saja apartemennya, kita bisa pindah ke tempat yang lebih kecil, uangnya bisa kita gunakan untuk yang lain".

"Sudahlah Yunho aku lelah berdebat denganmu, aku mau tidur, besok aku akan pergi ke Daewon, aku akan menginap disana".

"Untuk apa kau pergi kesana?".

"Bos memberi liburan gratis padaku, aku mau kesana berlibur".

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?".

"Beberapa teman kerjaku".

"Kau punya waktu libur tapi kau malah menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanmu?".

"Ya aku lebih baik pergi berlibur daripada berdebat denganmu setiap hari" ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi. Aku memegang tangannya.

"Aku bisa mengambil libur besok kalau kau mau" kataku sambil berharap ia akan berubah pikiran untuk menghabiskan waktu denganku saja.

Ia melepas tanganku "Aku akan pergi kesana" balasnya seraya melangkah pergi ke kamarnya dengan dingin.

Tidak ada ciuman hangat atau ucapan selamat malam darinya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya jarak diantara kami semakin hari semakin menjauh dan aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatasi jarak ini.

Setelah pertengkaran kami di meja makan tadi malamnya aku masuk ke kamar lalu mencoba untuk menggeser selimut dari tubuhnya, pelan-pelan aku memeluknya.

Kadang jika sudah bertengkar Jae akan masuk kamar lalu segera tertidur, aku yang tidak ingin melewatkan malam dengan dingin selalu mencari cara agar kami bisa berdekatan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin, aku lelah sekali" ucapnya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan menarik selimutnya kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Jae maafkan aku".

"Mmm iya…selamat malam" balasnya sambil memunggungiku. Walaupun sedih bercampur kesal aku tidak bisa memaksanya, aku berbaring terlentang sambil melihat langit-langit, malam itu aku mencoba memejamkan mata namun sulit sekali, mungkin karena terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak Jae pergi berlibur bersama teman-teman kerjanya, aku menjadi kesepian sekali sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karena Jae belum juga meneleponku, karena khawatir aku meneleponnya duluan.

"Hallo?" ujar suara di ujung sana.

"Hei Jae, bagaimana liburanmu?".

"Menyenangkan". Jawabnya singkat

"Oh…kapan kau pulang?".

"Lusa kurasa".

"Ah baiklah, aku kesepian disini".

"Aku akan pulang Yunho". balasnya segera, aku mendengar nada kesal darinya.

"Iya, aku akan menunggumu".

"Sudah ya teman-teman sudah menungguku, kami sedang mengadakan pesta barbeque".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, telepon aku jika kau ada waktu".

"Baiklah" balasnya kemudian telepon langsung ia tutup.

Hatiku melengos sedih…aku tidak ingin terdengar posesif namun Jae sekarang bukanlah jae yang dulu, ia harus lebih kujaga agar tidak dipermainkan siapa-siapa.

Lusanya ia pulang membawa banyak sekali oleh-oleh, bukan semua barang yang aku inginkan namun dirinya hadir didepan mataku sudah membuatku bahagia.

"Ini bir untukmu, no,1" ujarnya member oleh-oleh padaku, wine dari sana.

"Terimakasih"

"Aaah lelah sekali, perjalanannya hampir empat jam, lebih baik aku membereskan pakaian". Katanya sambil berlalu pergi ke kamar.

"Oh, apa kau tidak ingin menikmati wine ini bersamaku sekarang?".

"Lain kali saja, aku ingin langsung tidur".

"Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak".

Kali ini berakhir dingin lagi, aku sudah tak tahan untuk memeluknya namun ia sepertinya senang dengan kehidupan seperti ini, lama kelamaan aku seperti diacuhkan dari hidupnya…entahlah aku hanya selalu berharap ia tidak akan berubah.

Masalah demi masalah datang padaku, bukan hanya hubunganku dan Jae yang sedang dirundung masalah aku juga punya masalah dengan tempat dimana aku belajar.

Pria tua setengah abad itu sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya sambil menatapku, raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kekecewaan terhadapku.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? kau dulu murid terbaik dan juga siswa kesayanganku tapi nilai dan absensimu sungguh buruk akhir-akhir ini, aku takut tidak bisa membantumu".

"Aku kesulitan belajar saat bekerja". Kataku mencari pembenaran, memang itu semua salahku, seharusnya pekerjaan tidak menjadi masalah pada nilai akademisku tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa fokus jika melakukan dua hal sekaligus.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini" balasnya tegas padaku.

"Iya".

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana selanjutnya?".

"Aku akan cuti sementara, aku akan menabung dulu lalu fokus melanjutkan kuliahku".

Pria tua yang setengah botak itu menghela nafas, sepertinya ia cukup lega dengan jawabanku.

"Aaah baiklah kurasa ini yang terbaik untukmu, jika dipaksakanpun kau akan terus ketinggalan, aku tidak ingin kau dikeluarkan dari kampus, lebih baik terlambat daripada mengulang dari awal bukan?!".

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu".

"Kau mau kerja apa jika aku boleh tahu?".

"Aku belum tahu, aku akan mencari pekerjaan full time, aku tidak bisa mengandalkan pekerjaan paruh waktuku sekarang".

"Kau tahu…Anakku bekerja di perusahaan kontraktor, jika kau mau aku bisa meneleponnya untuk membantumu mencarikan pekerjaan disana".

"Ah terimakasih sekali, maaf merepotkanmu".

"Kerjanya agak keras tapi gajinya lumayan…kau bisa menabung selama setahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliahmu"

"Baiklah".

.

Malamnya setelah Jaejoong pulang ke rumah kami berdiskusi tentang masalah kuliahku, Jae tampak tidak senang saat aku memberitahu akan bekerja full time sebagai pekerja bangunan.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti itu?".

"Gajinya lumayan, aku harus menabung untuk uang kuliahku supaya aku bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku".

"Seharusnya kau bertahan dan menyelesaikan kuliahmu agar memperoleh pekerjaan yang layak bukannya jadi kuli bangunan seperti itu!".

"Aku tidak bisa fokus belajar kalau bekerja juga".

"Lalu kau akan hidup seperti ini? jadi pekerja seumur hidupmu?".

"Aku mungkin hanya bekerja selama setahun, setengah uangnya bisa kutabung untuk biaya kuliahku, setengahnya bisa untuk keperluan kita".

"Ini tidak bagus Yunho…aku tidak suka kau bekerja kasar seperti itu".

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Jae".

Aku mendekati dan memegang wajahnya yang nampak kesal.

"Kumohon bersabar untukku dan tetap disampingku, kelak semua akan lebih baik".

Jae manatapku masih dengan tatapan kesalnya, ia tidak membalasku namun tidak juga berdebat denganku, saat kurasakan waktunya tepat aku perlahan menciumnya dan ia tidak menepisnya.

"Jae malam ini kita bisa melakukannya kan?"

Ia membuang muka dariku dan menjawabku.

"Kurasa ini tidak bisa ditoleransi, lakukan apa yang kau mau".

Aku segera menggendongnya ke kamar, melakukan hal yang biasa kami lakukan saat kami masih baru tinggal bersama, kondisi seperti ini sangat membantuku melepaskan semua permasalahan di hidupku, sentuhan hangat tubuhnya membuatku bahagia.

Memang kondisi seperti ini tidak sering terjadi seperti saat-saat kami nasih mesra, Walaupun Jae sedikit berubah ia masih akan bercinta denganku sesekali waktu saat ia menginginkannya seperti saat ini.

.

Sudah sebulan ini aku bekerja di tempat anak dosenku, Profesinya sebagai seorang Pengembang dan juga arsitek, pria itu dijuluki tangan besi karena kedisiplinannya, meskipun ia keras terhadap para bawahannya namun ia selalu menghasilkan sesuatu yang dikagumi banyak orang, ia hanya lima tahun lebih tua dariku namun ia sudah bisa menggenggam dunia ditangannya.

Siang ini hal yang tidak terduga padaku datang, Bos muda kami menyuruhku datang ke tempatnya, aku yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan beratku langsung menuju kantornya dilantai dua.

"Masuklah" katanya.

Aku segera melepaskan helm kotorku dan masuk ke dalam. Aku duduk dengan gugup sambil melihat Papan namanya yang banyak terkena debu proyek. Hatiku berdegup sangat kencang, aku menatap pria muda didepanku dengan kagum.

"Kata Ayahku kau murid yang pintar?". Tanyanya.

"Tidak seperti itu". Ujarku merendah.

"Akuntan kami di kantor pusat sedang cuti melahirkan, aku akan merekomendasikanmu untuk masuk kesana".

"A..aku?"

"Iya, kau mahasiswa universitas ternama di Korea, tidak ada yang lebih pintar darimu".

"Tapi aku belum berpengalaman".

"Tidak masalah, Kau bisa bertanya padaku kalau kau kesulitan".

"Terimakasih banyak".

"Besok datanglah tepat pukul 9, kau akan bertemu dengan atasanku untuk wawancara, Datanglah tepat waktu atau kau akan gagal bekerja disana…Bagaimana Kau tertarik?".

"Iya, aku tertarik".

"Baguslah, ini alamatnya dan persiapan untukmu". Katanya sambil memberiku dua kertas, satu berisi alamat kantor pusat juga selembar amplop cokelat.

"Apa ini bos?" tanyaku melirik amplop itu.

"Bonus dariku, beli baju bagus wawancara di kantor besok".

"Terimakasih banyak".

"Kau bisa pulang lebih awal untuk persiapan besok".

"Iya".

.

Sore harinya aku langsung ke toko baju membeli setelan kemeja dan jas, tak lupa aku membeli sekotak cokelat kesukaan Jae dan juga bunga, aku ingin mengejutkannya malam ini di tempat kerjanya.

Aku sudah sampai di depan tempat temannya Jae tidak bisa dihubungi ketika aku meneleponnya, pintu bar yang setengah terbuka membuatku masuk ke dalam, ruangan masih gelap dengan kursi-kursi tersusun di atas meja, di ujung sana aku seperti melihat penampakan Jaejoong, aku berjalan mendekatinya, berniat untuk melakukan kejutan padanya ternyata aku yang kini dikejutkan.

Seorang pria tinggi mendekatinya dan meremas bokongnya, Jae sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, ia malah tersenyum, kemudian mereka berciuman didepanku.

Kotak cokelat terjatuh dari tanganku dan mereka melirik kearahku, Jae nampak shock melihatku, aku buru-buru keluar dan ia mengejarku. Kami berdua sampai ke rumah dan pertengkaranpun terjadi.

"Iti tidak seperti yang kau duga" ujarnya

"Kau melakukan apa tadi?!" Tanyaku menahan amarahku, aku tidak pernah semarah ini pada siapapun.

"Itu…tadi ia tiba-tiba menciumku".

"Tiba-tiba?...kelihatannya kau menikmatinya".

"Kau salah paham".

"Aku? Salah paham? Aku sangat mempercayaimu Jae! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!".

Ia menunduk "Aku minta maaf".

"Maaf sungguh mudah bagimu, aku manarikmu dari lumpur dan ini balasanmu?".

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi".

"Apa kau tidur dengannya?.

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah pergi berlibur dengannya, apa kau juga tidur dengannya?!" kataku bernada tegas, mungkin baru kali ini berkata keras terhadapnya.

Ia tidak berani menatapku, matanya menjurus kesemua sudut kecuali mataku

"Kau tidur dengannya kan?". Tanyaku kembali. Ia semakin tersudut, butuh waktu lama sampai ia mengakuinya

"Iya" jawabnya sambil menunduk, tubuhku seakan ingin jatuh, hatiku sakit bukan main, aku tahu ia sering tidur dengan sembarang orang waktu berprofesi sebagai hostes tapi kini ia kekasihku, aku tidak pernah memikirkan jika ia akan tidur dengan orang lain selain denganku.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?". Tanyaku lirih.

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukannya".

"Kukira kau sudah berubah, Kenapa kau masih bisa berpikir tidur dengan sembarang orang!". Kataku berteriak, aku tak bisa menahan perasaan sakit ini.

"Ya aku memang pelacur kau tahu itu, aku suka tantangan, aku bosan dengan hidup kita"

"Yah apa maksudmu, aku bekerja untukmu, aku mengabaikan kuliahku dan dianggap anak durhaka demi dirimu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa puas dengan itu!"

"Seandainya aku bisa!"

Tanpa sadar tanganku melakayang ke arah pipinya, ia menatapku dengan marah, aku langsung tersadar dan meminta maaf namun ia segera berlari ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Semalaman Jae tidak keluar dari kamar, aku berusaha meminta maaf namun ia tidak juga membalasku, aku terbaring lesu di sofa, baru pertama kali ini aku kelepasan sampai memukulnya, aku tidak bisa melawan rasa kecewa dan sakit hatinya saat mendengar ia tidur dengan pria lain. Seperti pengorbananku tidak pernah terlihat olehnya.

Paginya aku berulang kali meminta maaf dan membujuknya, kelihatannya ia masih marah padaku.

"Jae…ayo kita sarapan"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Aku minta maaf, keluarlah"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya

"Aku ada interview di kantor baru, bisakah kita bicara setelah aku pulang kantor?".

Kembali ia tidak menjawabku, walaupun aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini aku tetap harus pergi karena hari ini adalah hari penting untuk masa depanku.

"Aku berangkat Jae…maafkan aku".

.

Pukul setengah sembilan aku sudah sampai di depan kantor pusat tempat aku akan bekerja, karena waktunya masih lama aku menelepon Jae untuk mengetahui kondisinya.

Kucoba lima kali sampai ia mengangkat teleponnya

"Jae bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyaku setelah ia memgangkat teleponnya.

"Yunho…aku akan pergi" balasnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu".

"Jae kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku…kalau kau marah padaku aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku semalam…tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku".

"Aku akan pergi ke kampung halamanku".

"K…kau dimana sekarang?!".

"Di stasiun kereta…lima belas menit lagi keretanya datang". balasnya

Aku segera melihat jam tanganku, sekarang pukul 8.30 masih ada waktu untuk menjemput Jae… Aku matikan telepon dan segera berlari ke stasiun kereta, untungnya stasiun kereta tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, dengan 10 menit aku berhasil sampai ke stasiun. Kulihati orang-orang kalau-kalau ada Jae di antara kerumunan mereka.

Ketika sedang bingung pemberitahuan akan kedatangan kereta terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Jurusan kereta api Seoul-Cheongsam segera berangkat….".

Aku buru buru mengikuti orang-orang yang sudah berbaris di tiap barisan pintu masuk, kulihat barisan demi barisan kursi-kursi sampai kemudian aku menemukannya di beberapa baris kursi didepan, aku segera menariknya juga kopernya keluar kereta, semua orang melihat kami seolah itu pertunjukan drama.

"Yah kau kenapa? Aku harus naik!". Protesnya setelah aku membawanya keluar kereta.

"Apa kau gila! Siapa suruh kau meninggalkanku?!"

"Aku sudah membuatmu kecewa, aku tidak pantas bersama denganmu lagi".

"Aku memang marah padamu tapi bukan berarti aku ingin putus denganmu, semuanya bisa kita bicarakan…ayo pulang".

"Tapi aku sudah mengkhianatimu".

"Aku memaafkanmu Jae…kau tahu aku bukan orang pendendam seperti itu kan?".

Matanya sedikit hendak menangis, mungkin ia terharu aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku tidak peduli lagi tentang perasaannya, aku ingin ia disampingku seburuk apapun kebiasaannya, jika tidak, mungkin aku bisa gila setelah menghadapi segalanya demi bersama dirinya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal lagi?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Aku yakin Jae".

Ia tersenyum kemudian memelukku, kulirik jam tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 lebih, aku kemudian memeluknya lebih erat, aku mungkin akan kehilangan pekerjaan baruku tapi aku bahagia untuk tidak kehilangannya.

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Hurt **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah hari ini dilalui oleh senyumannya, Jaejoong yang kemarin berusaha untuk pulang kampung berhasil aku gagalkan walau akhirnya itu harus mengorbankan pekerjaan bagus di depan mataku tapi aku lega tidak kehilangan dirinya.

"Sayang ayo kita sarapan".

Ia baru membangunkanku dari tidurku yang panjang, setelah mengetahui perbuatannya dan memaafkannya ia kini berubah baik padaku, aku berharap ia sungguh-sungguh dan tidak akan mengecewakanku lagi.

"Hmm, kau buatkan sarapan apa?!" tanyaku dengan nada malas, ya setelah kehilangan kesempatan emasku untuk bekerja di tempat menjanjikan, aku jadi kehilangan semangat.

"Telur mata sapi". Katanya sambil loncat ke atas kasur.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali".

"Kita harus berbelanja…kulkas kita kosong".

"Iya, ayo kita belanja".

"Apa Bos mu sudah menghubungimu?".

"Iya, ia kecewa aku tidak datang tepat waktu kemarin tapi katanya aku masih bisa bekerja padanya".

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu kehilangan kesempatan bekerja di tempat bagus itu".

"Tidak apa, kau lebih penting dari apapun" ujarku sambil membelai pipinya yang lembut, ia kemudian membalas dengan mencium lembut bibirku.

"Terimakasih". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jae sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya…karena merasa bersalah pernah selingkuh dariku kini ia berjanji untuk merubah sifatnya menjadi lebih baik dan perhatian padaku, sekarang pekerjaannya hanya menungguku di rumah dan hubungan kami pun kembali seperti semula.

OoO

"Kau mau ikut aku sebentar ke pulau Jeju?" Tanya Bos ku setelah memperlihatkan proyek baru kami untuk membuat apartemen disana.

Walaupun aku kehilangan pekerjaan di kantor pusat, bos mudaku masih memberi kesempatan untuk bekerja dengannya lagi, ia sesekali menyuruhku membantunya memberi saran dalam proyek yang ia terima.

"Tentu saja Bos, itu akan sangat menyenangkan". Kataku semangat.

"Baguslah kau sangat membantu sekarang".

"Kau bilang masih memikirkan tentang konsep untuk desain dapur minimalis, aku membuat sketsa, jika kau mau melihatnya?".

"Tentu saja" ujarnya senang.

Aku buru-buru membuka buku gambarku untuk memperlihatkan gambar desain dapur buatanku untuk proyek apartemennya. aku menjelaskan tentang bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan serta cat untuk melapisi tiap layer materialnya, ia kelihatan senang dengan penjelasanku dan akan mempertimbangkannya dalam rapat tim.

ooOoo

_Saat di rumah bersama Jaejoong_

Malam ini seperti biasanya aku sibuk mencoret-coret buku gambarku, sejak beberapa ideku di ambil oleh bosku aku semakin rajin untuk mengerjakan yang lainnya.

"Sayang kau sedang menggambar apa?". Jae menggelayutiku, melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku.

"Ini kolam renang untuk apartemen pesanan klien kami, aku pikir akan lebih bagus jika kolamnya menghadap ke arah pegunungan, karena daerahnya dingin akan kutambahkan kolam kecil untuk berendam air panas, bukankah ini bagus?".

"Iya keren sekali, aku ingin punya seperti itu satu"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu kalau aku sukses nanti".

Jae pindah kepangkuanku, menyingkirkan semua buku gambar dihadapan kami, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku lalu mencium bibirku, ciumannya semakin dalam dan aku tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi untuk mengerjakan yang lainnya selain membalas ciumannya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Tangannya mulai melepas kaosku kemudian mendorong bibirnya ke bibirku lagi, menarikan lidahnya di mulutku sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya diatas pahaku membuatku kepalaku semakin mabuk kepayang.

Jeansku terasa menyempit, kurasakan juniorku bersemangat, aku segera membuka kaos putih tipisnya lalu membawanya keatas sofa, tanpa meleaskan ciuman kami tangan Jae melucuti jeansku dan aku melucuti celana pendeknya, saat tidak ada apapun tersisa di tubuh kami aku mulai bersiap untuk ritual terbaik kami, bercinta sampai ia meminta ampun dariku.

.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang bahagia, aku merasakannya sekarang saat karirku menanjak dan cintaku dibalas olehnya, semua itu bagai sebuah mimpi yang jadi kenyataan untukku.

_Mungkin kesalahanku hanya karena aku tidak pernah mau belajar dari masa lalu._

Selama dua minggu aku mengikuti bos mudaku ke pulau Jeju sebagai asistennya untuk pengerjaan apartemen baru kami, semuanya berjalan sangat lancar dan desain dapurku terpakai…saat kembali ke rumah dan ingin merayakan hal tersebut dengan orang yang kucintai aku harus menelan pil yang sangat pahit.

Aku melongo di depan pintu apartemen mewahku sendiri saat tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan password yang biasanya kupakai, kutelpon Jaejoong berkali-kali ia tidak menjawabku, sebenarnya sejak kemarin ia tidak menjawab ponselku namun aku berpikir mungkin saja ponselnya rusak atau belum di cash.

Selama dua jam menunggu jawaban Jae di depan pintu, tiga orang datang ke tempatku, seorang dengan jas lengkap serta pasangan suami istri. Pria berjas itu melewatiku dan membuka pintu apartemenku dengan mudahnya.

"Silahkan masuk" ujarnya membuka pintu untuk pasangan tersebut. Aku ikut masuk karena merasa itu adalah rumahku.

"Yah siapa yang mengijinkan kalian masuk rumah orang?!" ujarku marah pada orang-orang tersebut.

Pria yang berjas menyuruh pasangan suami istri itu untuk melihat-lihat, ia kemudian mendekatiku.

"Maaf tapi tempat ini sudah dijual pada agen kami".

Bagai petir di siang bolong aku terkejut menerima jawaban pria itu.

"A…apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah menjualnya pada siapapun".

Pria berjas itu membawaku keluar dan memberikan penjelasan perihal apartemenku.

"Ini surat-surat resminya, apartemennya sudah dipindah tangankan kepada agen House City".

Ia kemudian memberikan surat kesepakatan jual beli dengan stempel milikku diatasnya. Itu memang stempel asli milikku, hanya aku dan Jaejoong yang tahu dimana menyimpannya.

"Ini sudah disahkan beberapa hari yang lalu oleh notaris". Ujarnya kemudian yang membuat mulutku menganga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Orang yang menjual apartemen ini belum membereskan kamar utamanya, jika kau temannya, kumohon cepat benahi barang-barangnya, sudah banyak yang ingin melihat tempat ini" ujarnya kemudian.

Aku kemudian melihat kamar kami, jae membawa semua barang miliknya kecuali barang-barangku yang masih tertata rapi di lemari. Aku tidur sejenak di kasur yang dulu menjadi milikku, aku berharap ketika aku bangun nanti semua ini hanya mimpi di siang bolong…

Jaejoong yang aku cintai pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa padaku, aku memberikan segalanya untuknya namun tampaknya semua itu belum cukup untuknya, aku sama sekali tidak dianggap olehnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu cuaca sangat cerah namun ketika melihat diriku pada cermin mobil yang lewat wajahku serasa baru kena guyuran hujan lebat, aku masih mematung berdiri di ujung zebra cross.

Aku sudah mencari Jae ke tempat kerja lamanya di pub temannya juga di klub malam tempat dulu ia bekerja sebagai hostes disana, tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaannya, bodohnya diriku karena selama berhubungan dengannya aku tidak pernah menanyakan dimana alamat kampung halamannya.

Saat lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau, orang-orang menyeberang tepi aku tetap mematung, pikiranku sangat kosong sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, bukan hanya kehilangan Jaejoong, sekarang aku juga kehilangan tempat tinggalku, aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena orangtuaku sudah mengusirku.

Kakiku mulai melangkah pelan, aku hampir tidak menyadari kakiku melangkah atau sedang diam, tidak juga menyadari jalanan didepanku sepi atau ramai, yang kutahu aku hanya mengikuti tubuhku bergerak.

Bunyi keras klakson memekikkan telingaku, kepalaku semakin berputar sampai tubuhku terjatuh dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

_Pip..pip…pip…_

Suara mesin berbunyi disampingku, saat kubuka mataku kulihat selang ditanganku menghubungkannya dengan sebuah infus. Tampaknya aku jatuh pingsan.

Seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya dari sofa panjang, wajahnya sumringah bercampur sedih ketika melihatku.

"Yunho…Yunho anakku" teriaknya sambil mendekatiku.

Aku ingin orang itu adalah Jaejoong tapi itu wajah sendu Ibuku yang telah kukecewakan.

"Jae…Umma…dimana Jae?". Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Umma aku melihatnya! JAE!"

Tubuhku tiba-tiba mengamuk, aku berteriak berkali-kali menyebut namanya.

"Yunho anakku kenapa kau jadi begini nak…Yunho-yah" Ibuku mulai menangis histeris, seorang suster muda datang untuk menenangkannya, ia kemudian menyuntikan sesuatu ke selangku dan membuatku tertidur lagi.

Butuh waktu selama seminggu sampai aku menemukan kesadaranku kembali, ketika aku jatuh pingsan ditengah jalan mereka mengirimku ke rumah sakit terdekat, lewat identitas didompetku mereka menghubungi keluargaku, ayah mungkin masih marah padaku namun seorang ibu tentunya akan selalu memaafkan anaknya.

Selama seminggu ini aku hanya melihat wajah ibuku, ia tidak pulang ke rumah dan hanya tidur disini untuk menjagaku, pelayan kami akan mengantarkan baju ganti untuknya, setengah sadar melihat kasih sayangnya untuk anaknya aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya, seharusnya aku mendengarkan nasihatnya…seharusnya aku memilihnya daripada orang asing yang kuanggap segala-galanya…Aku memang bodoh karena membiarkan cinta membutakanku.

.

Hari ini dokter datang untuk memeriksa perkembanganku, walaupun sudah sadar namun alam pikiranku seperti susah sekali untuk dikendalikan, alhasil jika aku tidak mengamuk aku akan seperti mayat hidup. Dokter bilang aku terkena Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) atau trauma yang luar biasa akibat kehilangan sesuatu sehingga terjadi guncangan mental dalam diriku.

"Yunho sayang aku membawa bubur enak untukmu, makan dikit ya sayang". Ujar Umma yang mencoba menyuapiku bubur yang dibawanya, mulutku tidak bergeming, ia menyerah lalu sebentar kemudian ia mencobanya lagi, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Yunho kau harus makan sayang, sampai kapan kau mau begini?" tanyanya histeris.

"Umma…dimana Jae? Kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku?!...Umma aku ingin ia kembali padaku". Ujarku kemudian menangisi namanya.

Umma juga menangis dan mulai mengutuki nama itu lagi. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah mengambil satu-satunya putra kesangannya dan juga sukses menghancurkan masa depan anaknya, aku tidak menyalahkan sikap histeris ibuku namun aku belum juga paham kenapa orang yang berkali-kali mengecewakanku itu masih kurindukan.

Umma berhenti menangis, ia mencoba untuk menyuapiku lagi namun tanganku menepisnya sampai jatuh dan pecah seketika.

"Aku ingin jae!...Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!".

Umma memandangku ngeri, ia buru buru memanggil Dokter, tiga orang masuk ketempatku mereka berusaha menenangkanku, tubuhku semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan…mulutku kian berteriak tak jelas memanggil namanya.

Salah seorang diantara mereka menyuntikkan obat bius ketubuhku dan tubuhku mulai tenang kembali.

.

Pagi keesokan harinya aku tidak menemukan ummaku disofanya, aku seketika panik, ingin berdiri namun tanganku terpasung dengan pegangan kasur disampingku.

"Kau tenang saja Ibumu sedang pulang, katanya ada urusan sebentar" kata seorang suster muda yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mataku, aku sering melihatnya membereskan ruangan serta mengantarkan makanan yang selalu tidak kumakan, hari ini ia mencek tekanan darahku.

"Tekanan darahmu normal" ujarnya memberikan senyumnya.

"Tanggal…b..berapa?" tanyaku, karena jarang bicara lidahku jadi kaku.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang? Oh sekarang tanggal 10 September. Suster muda itu membuka jendela disamping tempat tidurku.

"Hei kau harus melihatnya…warna Korea sekarang kecoklatan" ujarnya bersemangat ingin menunjukkan pepohonan yang sudah memasuki musim gugur.

"Kau harus cepat bangun, kau tidak ingin melihat ibumu sedih lagi bukan?...ia setiap hari disini, dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, ibumu pasti sangat mencintaimu".

Mendengar kata cinta membuat hatiku semakin sakit, kenapa mencintai seseorang harus menjadi sakit, ibu menjadi menderita karena mencintai anaknya yang durhaka, aku pun menjadi gila karena mencintai Jae.

Bodohnya diriku karena ingin terus mencintainya. Perlahan air mataku mulai jatuh, aku merasa hidupku sudah berakhir sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin, kalau kau tidak menggerakkan badanmu, tubuhmu akan membeku nanti" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

Semakin lama perkembangan diriku semakin membaik, dibantu oleh Umma dan suster muda itu aku mulai bisa mengendalikan emosi dan mulai terbuka.

Suster muda yang kini jadi temanku itu benar diluar sana musim selalu berubah dengan berlalunya waktu… Setiap Orang, Tumbuhan dan Hewan akan menyesuaikan diri, sepahit apapun yang kuhadapi aku harus bisa menerima semuanya, walaupun penderitaan yang kurasakan sangat berat akibat dikhianati berulang kali namun dengan berlalunya waktu semuanya akan kembali membaik.

Hanya saja untuk melalui masa sulit ini adalah yang terberat, setiap saat dipikiranku selalu muncul wajahnya, tawanya, juga kepedihan yang ia tanamkan pada diriku, membuat ruang di dadaku kian menyempit, penderitaan ini sangat memilukan.

"Kau mau keluar jalan-jalan?" Tanya suster muda itu padaku, aku mengangguk, kemudian ia menyiapkan kursi roda untukku lalu mendorongku ke taman, udara musim gugur sangat terasa di hidungku, wangi rontokan daun momiji terasa sangat mengenang.

"Menyenangkan bukan bisa jalan-jalan?", tanyanya

"Iya" jawabku singkat.

"Kata Dokter kau akan segera pulih, beberapa hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang". Ujarnya.

"Suster Nana apa kau sedih aku akan keluar?".

"Iya, kau pasien tampan di rumah sakit ini tentu saja aku sedih, aku biasanya akan menghadapi pasien kakek dan nenek-nenek yang cerewet, tidak banyak kesempatan untuk merawat pria tampan". Ujarnya bercanda.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu pilih-pilih pasien".

Ia tertawa lalu sebentar kemudian bersikap serius.

"Tuan Yunho aku ditawari sesuatu oleh orangtuamu".

"Ditawari apa?"

"Menemanimu sekolah di luar negeri".

"Apa?".

"Kata ibumu setelah kau keluar mereka berencana mengirim dirimu ke luar negeri untuk meneruskan kuliahmu yang tertunda disini, kau hanya perlu meneruskan sisa kuliahmu dengan jurusan sama di universitas berbeda di Canada".

Mereka merencanakannya?".

"Iya. Mereka ingin kau mendapat pemulihan disana, kata Dokter satu-satunya pengobatan terbaik bagi masalahmu adalah dengan menjalani kehidupan dengan suasana baru, dimana kau akan memulai dari nol, lingkungan baru serta teman-teman baru adalah yang terbaik untuk cepat melupakan trauma dari rasa sakitmu"..

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Jika kau ingin aku ikut aku akan ikut, aku ingin meneruskan sekolah kedokteran, aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi Dokter tapi orangtuaku tidak sanggup membiayai jadinya aku masuk sekolah keperawatan".

"Memangnya kau ingin jadi Dokter apa kalau boleh aku tahu".

"Dokter anak" balasnya malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya, ia gadis baik yang sangat penyabar, ia membantuku mengontrol emosiku, aku memerlukan dirinya agar aku sembuh.

"Soal sekolah di luar negeri bersamamu aku akan memikirkannya". Ujarku.

oOo

.

_Saat keberangkatan di Airport_

Saat-saat keberangkatan sudah didepan mata. Ayahku yang sejak aku masuk rumah sakit belum pernah menemuiku kini menyapaku sebentar, berpesan untuk hati-hati dijalan sebelum ia pergi ke kafe untuk mencari kopi.

Aku mengerti perasaannya terhadapku, aku cukup gembira ia masih peduli dengan mengirimku keluar negeri agar aku bisa melupakan semua kenangan buruk tentang cintaku untuk menata kembali masa depanku.

"Nana jaga Yunho baik-baik ya" pesan ibuku pada gadis muda yang akan menemaniku belajar.

"Iya aku pasti menjaga anak anda". Balasnya. .

Suster yang merawatku selama di rumah sakit itu akan disekolahkan oleh ayahku asal ia mau menjagaku selama disana, mereka percaya pada gadis itu karena selama di rumah sakit ia banyak membantu memulihkan kesehatanku.

Ibu memelukku dengan erat sebelum melepas kepergian anaknya tersayang. Ia pasti sangat menderita karena belum lama menikmati waktu bersama putra tersayangnya ia harus melepaskannya kembali agar anaknya bisa pulih.

.

.

.

Di pesawat sebelum lepas landas, menatap jendela, hatiku sangat sedih memikirkan bahwa semua kenangan itu akan lenyap dari ingatanku…masih hangat di ingatan ketika pertama kali melihat wajahnya yang manis yang seketika membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Memejamkan mata...Sambil menyalakan mp3 dengan lagu Heartache milik Band Jepang One OK Rock, aku mengenang kembali saat saat indah dengannya, sejak perjumpaan pertama dengannya di convinience store…mengejarnya ke Klub malam…Malam pertama ia mengajariku menyentuh bibirnya…

_So they say that time  
Takes away the pain  
But I'm still the same  
And they say that I Will find another you  
That can't be true  
Why didn't I realize? Why did I tell lies?  
Yeah I wish that I could do it again  
Turnin' back the time  
back when you were mine (all mine)  
So this is heartache? So this is heartache?  
__拾い集めた後悔は__涙へとかわり__oh baby  
So this is heartache? So this is heartache?  
__あの日の君の栄華は__思い出に変わる__I miss you_

_僕の心を唯一満たして去ってゆく君が__  
__僕の心に唯一触れられる事ができた君は__Oh baby  
__もういないよもう何もないよ__  
Yeah I wish that I could do it again  
Turnin'back the time  
back when you were mine (all mine)  
So this is heartache? So this is heartache?  
__拾い集めた後悔は__涙へとかわり__oh baby  
So this is heartache? So this is heartache?  
__あの日の君の栄華は思い出に変わる__I miss you_

_It's so hard to forget __固く結んだその結び目は__  
It's so hard to forget __強く引けば引くほどに__  
You and all the regret  
__解けなくなって離れれなくなった__  
__今は辛いよそれが辛いよ__すぐ忘れたいよ君を__  
So this is heartache? So this is heartache?  
__拾い集めた後悔は__涙へとかわり__oh baby  
So this is heartache? So this is heartache?  
__あの日の君の栄華は思い出に変わる__  
I miss you  
_

Air mataku perlahan jatuh bersamaan rasa sakit di dadaku…sebentar saja…aku ingin waktu berputar dan memeluknya untuk terakhir kali…

_Kim jaejoong selamat tinggal…aku mungkin akan merindukanmu…tapi aku akan melupakanmu._

**oOo**

Di sudut kota lain seorang pria cantik sedang berdebat dengan seorang dokter tentang penyakitnya.

"Yah aku ini sakit kepala bukan untuk mendapatkan hasil candaan seperti ini?". Ujarnya protes menerima diagnosa dokter tentang penyakitnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya, ini berkaitan dengan sesuatu di perutmu".

"Jangan bercanda ya…aku tidak sedang…Apa katamu?". Bola matanya kini melebar berusaha menangkap perkataan Dokter di depannya pelan-pelan.

"Makanya aku rekomendasikan agar kau diperiksa ke klinik sebelah, disitu ada dokter ahli".

"AhaHahahaha! Benarkah seperti itu?". Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi tidak percaya.

"Iya". Jawab Dokter itu.

"Sungguh menggelikan, Dokter apa kau percaya dengan karma?!".

**ooOoo**

Mirip ya ceritanya ama FF sebelah OHMB…Sorry guys…its more darker…meskipun banyak yg ngga suka karena terlalu angst...

Yang suka FFnya komen ya karena ada kemungkinan FF ini tidak akan dilanjutkan jika kurang peminatnya.

ID author di AFF junsusie.


End file.
